Como Bonnie & Clyde
by AliceXS
Summary: Kimiko es la hija de un millonario, que anhela una vida libre de su elección. A pocas horas de asumir su compromiso, conoce a Raimundo, un chico que parece un camarero; pero que en realidad es un criminal. Ambos se enamoran el uno del otro. Así cansada de malos tratos y enamorada, se une a sus propósitos, dejando a su paso una ola legendaria de crímenes y titulares de periódico.
1. Nuestra historia de amor

**A/N: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, mis corazones de melón! (ups, me equivoqué de lugar :P, pero no importa). En honor al día del amor y a la amistad, he decidido escribir una historia corta de amor y acción sobre mi OTP: Raikim (¡la mejor pareja de Duelo Xiaolin y del universo de las comiquitas, se ha dicho!). Sí, ya sé, tal vez debí haber escrito un fic sobre la linda amistad que une a los Monjes Xiaolin, pero no, señores, no. Para los que no saben o se les olvidó, les voy a dar una reseña pequeña del origen de este día: Valentín era un cura romano que vivió hace miles de años y concertaba matrimonios entre parejas en secreto (creo que eran entre soldados del ejército y sus parejas ¿pero por qué en secreto? Porque supuestamente se decía que los solteros rendían mejor que los casados puesto que ellos tenían que dedicarse a su esposa e hijos y descuidaban lo que hacían, y creo que prohibieron a los hombres que entraban en el ejército casarse, sin embargo, este cura arreglaba los matrimonios de los soldados a escondidas, concertando la feliz unión de la pareja). Pero como siempre hay un chismoso que la caga todo, se descubrió lo que hacía y lo mataron por eso este día precisamente. Desde ese entonces, se celebra el día de los enamorados en memoria de este hombre. Qué tierno. Y bueno, ya que estoy con esto de los especiales (primero el de halloween, luego el de navidad, uno en conmemoración al santo de Raimundo y ahora por el día del amor), quise hacerlo. Últimamente esta semana se me han ocurrido montones fics de Raikim (este año es de Raimundo y Kimiko, señores). No sé si se van a convertir en fics o historias cortas como esta, pero por el momento de las 7 que se me han ocurrido, solo dos tengo idea de cómo desarrollarla y esta es una. Si ustedes no conocen sobre quiénes son Bonnie y Clyde, perfecto, lo conocerán a través de mi fic. Para los que sí, esta es una adaptación libre (sigue un lineamento vagamente parecido, pero hay escenas incluidas por mí y obviamente busqué una manera de que todos los personajes interactuaran y a su vez, que Raimundo y Kimiko sonaran como ellos, porque a mí me gusta lo dramático) y aquí mis razones mientras leía sobre la biografía de dicha pareja porqué la semejanza: **

_**Bonnie Parker: Descrita como una mujer inteligente y agradable, pero de carácter fuerte fue una joven atractiva, pequeña (media 1.50 m). **_**Además, ella perdió a su padre y se crió sola con su mamá (a Kim le sucedió al revés, y tuvo a dos hermanos, Kimiko tuvo una sola conocida en la serie de Xiaolin Chronicles)**

_**Clyde Barrow: Fue el sexto de siete u ocho hermanos de una familia extremadamente pobre. Clyde se negó a hacer trabajos convencionales que se cortó con un hacha dos dedos del pie derecho para no tener que trabajar **_**(aunque claro, Rai no ha llegado a esos extremos de pereza)**_**. **_**De físico no se parecen mucho, sin incluir el pelo castaño claro. **

**Yo cuando leí esas partes me quedé como: ¿Ya va, es en serio? O el tipo que lo escribió es fan del Raikim o es verdad, y a través del vídeo de Britney Spears como su cancioncita: Criminal (mi tema favorito de ella), nació este fic. Cuando terminen de leer, voy a hablarles con más seguridad de por qué esta pareja (es que no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa a quienes no conocen la historia de Bonnie y Clyde :DDDDD). Los demás personajes de Duelo Xiaolin contribuyeron a la historia generosamente, nos ubicamos en la época contemporánea, Raimundo y Kimiko tuvieron unas actuaciones excelentes (para un Oscar, o sea), ¿qué más? ¡Disfruten de la historia! ¡nos leemos al final!**

* * *

_**Como Bonnie & Clyde**_

**-Parte I: Nuestra historia de amor-**

"_Querido diario, el día que más temía ha llegado finalmente. Desde el principio sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan de repente. Aún no me siento preparada para enfrentarlo, antes faltaban meses, ahora horas y en cuestiones de tiempo, solo restarán minutos para que se trace mi destino. No hay religión que pudiera salvarme. No importa cuántos segundos me lleve estar hincada de rodillas. Hoy es mí fiesta de compromiso con Jack, esta noche ante una masa de gente aristocrática pedirá mi mano en matrimonio, ya nuestros padres están fijando la fecha de nuestro casamiento, estipulo que no será menos de un año. Debería estar feliz. Pero no lo estoy ya que este compromiso tan solo significa la unión de nuestras empresas: Electrónicas Tohomiko y Empresas Spicer. Muchas veces he tratado de conversar con mi padre, pero me falta el valor para hacerlo. A veces me detengo a meditar y a pensar que quizá sea la mejor elección para mí, tal vez no únicamente para la empresa, Jack es un chico agradable en lo que me concierne (tan solo he intercambiado unas palabras en escasas oportunidades), sin embargo, no lo amo. Y ciertamente, ¿qué otra opción tengo? Cuando papá abdique de su puesto, yo tendré que sucederle, esa es la tradición. Hasta me avergüenzo de mí misma. Me he convertido en esclava de las costumbres, del que digan en la sociedad y si no es como yo esperaba, si no sucede o, más bien, dejo que suceda y me case sin amor. No habrá más luz del sol, no habrá cielos claros, al igual que las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo y todos los días lloverá y lloverá, nada más me quedarás tú, mi pequeño diario. Estoy tan asustada...". _

_Mayo, 01-13_

-¡Kimiko! ¡Kim! –cierro el libro rápidamente. Me bajo de la baranda de la ventana, simulo ocultar mi pequeño diario. La voz de mi padre pulsa como un eco en los pasillos. Se asoma por la esquina y se da la vuelta, corre hacia mí.

-Hola papá, ¿me buscabas?

-Kimita, cariño, ¿todavía no te has arreglado para tu fiesta de compromiso con Jack? Faltan cuatro horas y ni siquiera te has bañado. Nadie te había visto durante toda la mañana, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora. Quería estar sola.

-Deberías dejar desligarte un poco de ese diario, Kimita, últimamente te he visto aislada del mundo. Ya ni siquiera hablas con Keiko o conmigo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada serio, solamente me gusta escribir. Voy a prepararme para la fiesta, te prometo que estaré ahí en menos de lo que lleguen los invitados –le aseguré.

Papá me había comprado un vestido especial para la ocasión tendido sobre mi cama y un nuevo perfume encima de la mesilla del tocador que había visto hace algún tiempo atrás, y él sabe más que nadie lo mucho que me gusta la fragancia exquisita de los perfumes. Duré un largo tiempo, metida en mi tina. Aspirando el dulce aroma de los lirios, trazando líneas imaginarias que dibujen la forma singular de sus pétalos, admirando su elegancia y belleza. Me obligué a mí misma salir de la tina cuando sentí que me estaba consumiendo una grande pereza. El vestido era espectacular: De un rosa tenue con una cola larga al final, vaporoso, estaba hecho para ajustarse a una silueta femenina de curvas suaves, resaltando su esbelta figura, guantes de seda blanco largos para cubrirme casi todos los brazos. Me recogí el pelo en un moño cebolla, apretado ligeramente. Y de accesorios, una cadena brillante de plata y unos zarcillos largos radiantes que hacían juego con el collar. Cuando bajé las escaleras. La fiesta había empezado. Mi padre me invitó de forma automática a saludar algunos socios y estuve charlando de grupo en grupo, conociendo nuevas personas, dándole la bienvenida a viejos amigos, bebiendo champagne, oyendo música, comiendo bocadillos livianos. Hubo partes en que llegué a perder el hilo de la conversación cuando mi padre charlaba animado con sus accionistas, asociados y empleados. Papá me tuvo que llamar la atención. Ya había notado que no estaba muy interesada, pero se hizo el desentendido.

-Kimiko, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

-Lo siento, padre, creo que no dormí bien –justifiqué mis largos bostezos.

-Debe de ser por la conmoción de que al día siguiente sería la fiesta de tu compromiso –me dijo uno.

-Sí, seguramente es por eso –le asentí-. Si ustedes me disculpan, caballeros, voy a servirme más de ponche.

-Ve sin descuido, hija, si quieres puedes ir con Jack. Hace rato lo vi por allá buscándote.

Como niña buena, sonreí y me alejé. Eso fue incómodo más para mi padre que a mí. No es que me apasione, pero hablar de negocios no es lo mío ni es algo del que sea conocedora, ni me llama muchísimo la atención la idea de dirigir una empresa. Y ese no es el único tema en el que me aburro con facilidad, son la mayoría de los temas que toca la aristocracia. Tal vez pensarán que estoy loca, tengo una vida perfecta, mucho dinero, un padre y un novio ¿entonces por qué tengo que quejarme si lo tengo todo? Bueno, no todo, pensándolo bien. Me acerqué a la mesa de los entremeses, me serví de la fuente de ponche una copa cuando mi prometido aparece a mí lado.

-¡Kimiko al fin te encuentro! Si me permites que te lo diga, estás preciosa, ¡quiero decir que antes lo eres, pero ahora estás radiante en belleza!

-Muchas gracias, Jack. Tú también te ves bien.

-Lo sé. ¿Me acompañas? –me extendió su brazo, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Me llevó al centro del salón de fiesta. Bailamos un vals juntos. Fue divertido, Jack tiene dos pies izquierdos para bailar, tropezaba con las demás parejas, me pisaba, se quedaba dando vueltas. Cuando me preguntaba de qué me reía, qué me causaba tanta gracia. Simplemente le sonreía y seguíamos en nuestra rutina. Con un ademán, indicó al maestro de la orquesta que callara la música y pidió la atención de todos, dando palmas.

-Su atención, por favor, damas y caballeros. Me llevará menos de cinco minutos. Primero ante todo, quiero darles las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra fiesta de compromiso de mi Kim –me agarra del mentón - y yo, su compañía es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme este día y hoy, quiero que sean mis testigos cuando me pronuncie –Jack se apoyó en una rodilla y agarrándome de las manos, suspirando profundamente y mirándome a los ojos, me dijo-: Kimiko Tohomiko, mi mejor amiga y ahora mi hermosa novia, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-¡Awwwwwww! –suspiraron algunos. Jack me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hay que reconocer aunque sea un pésimo compañero de baile, Jack Spicer sabe decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado (eso sonó reiterativo). Miré a mi amiga Keiko y a mi padre, al final a mi novio. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, de lo más profundo de su corazón, despertando en mí un sentimiento de ternura. Quizá la señal que había estado esperando.

-Sí –afirmé. Todos nos aplaudieron. Jack se repuso y se inclinó para besarme, pero aparté la cara y solo pudo besarme la mejilla. Aún no estoy lista. En lugar de eso, lo abracé. Jack se fue al poco tiempo a reunirse con unos socios. Se me olvidó agregar que Jack asumió su rol en la empresa y por lo visto, se ha desempeñado activamente durante este tiempo en orgullo de su padre. Él y mi papá mantiene una amistad que ha perdurado por varios años, la fusión de nuestras empresas daría lugar a algo verdaderamente grande. Me senté en un lugarcito a esperar que terminara de hablar, a escribir en mi pequeño libro, a sentarme por primera vez en esta fiesta y admirar mi entorno. Apetecía únicamente un momento de tranquilidad para mí. Unas compañeras mías se me acercaron y otras damas para felicitarme. Era una persona muy afortunada en tener a un novio tan galante como Jack Spicer y un porvenir brillante, encabezando una de las empresas más rentables del país. Mi padre me hizo un ademán a un extremo. Incitándome a buscar a mi novio, se supone que esta fiesta debíamos estar juntos. Me levanté y lo busqué en la última vez dónde lo vi, no estaba. Se marchó. Escruté con la mirada en todo mi entorno. Lo hallé de pie en la escalera junto a una rubia que no simulaba su interés en Jack y descaradamente se le insinuaba. Lo peor es que Jack le seguía el juego. Me invadió una sensación de coraje fuertísima. Apreté el paso y me les acerqué:

-Disculpa linda, ¿te importa que te robe a mí novio unos segundos? –gruñí. La rubia soltó un bufido.

-Después seguimos hablando Ashley –terminó de correrla Jack, sólo así se fue-. Más te vale que sea urgente porque sosteníamos una conversación interesante.

-Sí, lo noté, vámonos a un lugar más privado y tranquilo –Jack puso una mueca y me siguió al jardín de atrás. Estábamos a un metro de la casa, frente la fuente de Cupido. El resto de la gente aguardaba dentro de la mansión. Los guardias de papá de lado a lado de cada puerta. Lo suficiente lejos para que nadie nos oyera hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Kimiko?

-¿Tú me podrías explicar que hacías allá dentro con esa igualada? Jack, de verdad es que no te entiendo, hace diez minutos me confesaste amor eterno y te comprometiste conmigo ante una multitud de testigos, me doy la espalda cinco minutos y de vuelta te encuentro con una cualquiera coqueteándote frente mis ojos descaradamente –Jack tragó de un sorbo mitad de su champagne y me miró con desdén.

-¿En serio me estaba coqueteando?

-Jack, por Dios, no soy tonta. Tú estabas consciente de que te coqueteaba, la dejaste hacerlo aún cuando estaba delante de ti, ¿eran tan solo palabras bellas lo que me dijiste, dónde está tu compromiso, cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto delante de esa imbécil?

-¿Celosita? –se rió divertido, volvió a beber un sorbo de su copa.

-No me evadas la pregunta, Jack Spicer, contéstala –dije firmemente.

-¿Dónde está mi compromiso? Tal vez deba ser yo quien te haga la misma pregunta, Kimi –se rió secamente, su boca apestaba a alcohol-. Soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades.

-¿Necesidades? –rompí a carcajadas sin ganas, sin aguantar la ironía en el timbre de voz de mi prometido-. No, en serio no sabía que tú fueras tan cínico –recogí un mechón de mi pelo tras las oreja. Me despeiné por tanta agitación que unos mechones salieron de mi moño.

-Créeme que aquí la única que está faltando el respeto eres tú. Hemos sido novios alrededor de cuatro meses y todas las citas que hemos tenido no haces más nada que hablar tonterías llegando a ser plenamente fría, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste como novio que soy? No sé, creo que nunca porque siempre huyes de mí, ¿sabes de qué color son mis ojos, qué mascota me gustaría tener, lo qué me gusta y etc.? Tampoco. ¡¿Entonces qué, Kimiko?! Sabes bien que estás conmigo solo porque tu papito te lo pidió, de lo contrario me hubieras mandado a la mierda en la primera cita.

-Al menos no ando flirteando a otros hombres. Y si no te he besado es porque no me siento preparada, esta es mi primera relación estable con alguien y sí sé de qué color son tus ojos, qué te guste, qué no y sé que no te gustan las mascotas...

-¡Mientes! No estás pendiente de nada de eso, ¡porque de lo único que estás pendiente es de este maldito diario! –Jack me arrebata mi diario consentido de las manos de un tirón, lo tira a la fuente, no pude intervenir a tiempo para evitarlo. Lo recogí y lo abrí desesperada. ¡Oh no! Está arruinado, las hojas se arrugan como pasas, la tinta del bolígrafo se torna difusa, la cubierta empapada, todo mi trabajo literario se ha perdido.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡este diario significaba todo para mí, he estado más de tres años con él, este era el único recuerdo que tenía de mí mamá! ¡¿ahora cómo mantendré viva su memoria?! –sollocé.

-Ah, Kimiko, por favor, no montes un drama. La literatura es una pérdida de tiempo barata, una carrera vacía, tienes más cosas importantes en qué pensar; por ejemplo en que entables a actuar como mí novia... –me jala de las muñecas, zarandeándome con fuerza y me arrastra hacia él. Mi diario resbala de mis manos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame! ¡déjame! ¡no quiero que me toques!... –comencemos a forcejar. No conseguí que me soltara, en su lugar, apretaba cada vez más. Forzándome a besarlo cuando no quería. Me agarró de la cara...

-_¡Oye!_ –Jack se dio la vuelta, también había oído la voz y fue cuando aproveché zafarme, al frente de nosotros estaba un joven camarero, quien contemplaba sorprendido el abuso de mi novio-. Si no escuché mal, la señorita dijo que no quería que la tocaras así que suéltala.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer o no con mi novia, analfabeta? –lo insultó Jack directamente enfadado. El camarero sonrió de un lado.

-Dada mi condición de sirviente, estoy aquí para servir a la familia Tohomiko y aún si no lo fuera, a este analfabeta le enseñaron que a una mujer no se le tocaba ni con el pétalo de una rosa. No te permitiré que sigas agrediendo a la señorita, cobarde. Si quieres pelear, enfrenta a alguien de tu tamaño y no una mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡eres un descarado, arrogante...! –el aire del jardín comienza a ser más rápido y el joven camarero responde a los insultos de mi novio abusivo con un puñetazo en el rostro, lo deja en el piso con la nariz rota. Jack comienza a gemir mientras se cubre su nariz sangrante y se levanta torpemente. Nos incordia a mí y a mi salvador.

-¡Ya verán, desgraciados! ¡tú padre se enterará de esto, no te saldrás con la tuya Kimiko, y tú, apenas sepa tu nombre, me voy a encargar que no trabajes en ningún lado mientras viva! –Jack se fue chillando como niña, directo a la fiesta. En busca de alguien que atienda a sus heridas. No sería yo luego de lo que me hizo. El muchacho suelta una risotada irónica, creo que no tiene miedo a la amenaza de Jack. Me inclino, incómoda con este vestido, a levantar mi diario cuando el joven se disculpa y también recoge mi diario. Pero solo nos tocamos las manos. _No te ruborices, no te ruborices. _Él me sonríe y se levanta, sacude el diario con una vana esperanza de secarlo instantáneamente al ver que no sucederá, me lo devuelve.

-Lo siento, parecía que fuera importante. A lo mejor si hubiera llegado antes, pude haberlo evitado.

-No te preocupes, está bien, solo llevo anotadas mis poesías, nada importante, pero pienso que puedo volver a reescribirlas apenas compre otro cuaderno.

-¿Escribes poesía? Eso es lindo.

-¿Te gusta la poesía?

-He leído nada más la que me imponían en la secundaria para analizarlas, pero todas eran lindas, para escribir poesías pienso que debes ser muy bueno para expresar tus deseos tanto escritos como oralmente –me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Llevaba unos entremeses a una mesa de una de las familias invitadas cuando me asomé, de casualidad, por una ventana cuando ese cerdo arrojaba tu libro a la fuente. Habiendo tantos hombres buenos en el mundo, ¿por qué tienes que estar con ese cerdo? ¿por qué no puedes decirle que no y ya?

-Es... un poco complicado de explicar y una larga historia –bajé la cabeza, tristemente.

-Ah, es que así las cosas no funcionan en la alta sociedad, pues no sé mucho sobre el amor, pero se notaba a leguas allá adentro que no lo amabas y para casarse, uno debería estar muy enamorado del otro y viceversa.

-No te había visto anteriormente en las fiestas ofrecidas en mi padre, ¿eres nuevo? –cambié de tema, no quería hablar de mi novio en este momento. El camarero me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Sí, comencé a trabajar el día de hoy, pero creo que tendré que dejarlo porque no se ajusta a mi horario ajetreado. Me llamo Raimundo –se presentó, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos fijamente sin intercambiar palabras; no me percaté si no hasta ahora que sus ojos eran de un bonito verde oscuro y de pronto sentí que me perdí en ellos- debo volver, allá me necesitan. Si ese bastardo vuelve a amenazarte otra vez, me llamas, siempre será un placer golpearlo en la nariz. Tipos así son insoportables –nos reímos- ¿volverás adentro?

-No, quiero estar sola unos momentos.

-De acuerdo, si no necesita más, me voy.

-¡Espera! –Raimundo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, _sé que no debía, pero quería hablar con él otra vez-. _Me gustaría volver a verte de nuevo, mañana, ¿quieres?

-A mí también me gustaría volver a verte, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en el parque que queda cruzando a la vuelta de la manzana y damos una vuelta como a las dos y media de la tarde?

-Siento que falta mucho para que llegue esa hora.

-¿Dos y quince, entonces, señorita Tohomiko?... –asentí con la cabeza. Aún me parecía que faltara mucho para que llegara esa hora, pero no debía abusar. Raimundo entró de nuevo a la fiesta y permanecí en el jardín, cerca de la fuente. Llevé mi mano al pecho, donde palpita a mil latidos por minutos un corazón intranquilo. No parecía normal en mí. Sin embargo, en toda la fiesta, aquellos minutos con ese chico eran lo más real que he tenido en toda mi vida y me sentía maravillosa. Fue como si de pronto me sintiera inundada por una sensación de bienestar. Con solo recordar su sonrisa tierna, su gesto tan amable, sus ojos cálidos, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Entre nosotros había surgido una conexión especial, estoy segura que Raimundo también debió haberla sentido o si no jamás hubiera aceptado mi invitación. Quería que las horas pasen volando, que los minutos corran, que los segundos se consuman rápidamente. Quería que llegara el día de mañana. Debía averiguar de qué se trataba.

Al día siguiente después de la fiesta, desperté muy temprano. Mi padre notó mi buen ánimo y que esa mañana en particular, "estaba radiante" como él decía. Lo malo es que creía que se debía a Jack mi cambio drástico de humor, algo ocurrió entre nosotros (bueno sí, ocurrió, pero no lo que pensaba mi padre). Lo saludé con cariño y desayunamos juntos. Para salir de paso y evitar preocupaciones, le dije que él me invitó a salir. Luego pasé bastante tiempo en la ducha, seleccionando la ropa que me pondría para salir, la marca de perfume, el peinado (quise que me viera con el pelo suelto). Mi padre me elogió. Escogí una ropa casual y bella al mismo tiempo. Tan natural como yo. La última vez que me vio con el cabello suelto fue hace tiempo cuando mi hermana todavía vivía en casa. A pesar que me insistió de que me fuera en auto, le dije que quería caminar esta vez. No podía permitir que nadie supiera con quién en realidad estaba viéndome. No fui la única que se excedió un minuto en su cita para cuando llegué, Raimundo estaba esperando. No traía su uniforme de camarero si no ropa de un motociclista. Parecía que cuando vine, estaba haciéndole mantenimiento a su moto roja mientras me esperaba.

-Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde.

-No lo hiciste, fue justo a tiempo. Hola, señorita Tohomiko –Raimundo chequeó su reloj de muñeca.

-Dime Kimiko, ya me tuteas, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre. ¡No puede ser! ¡tienes una de las últimas Ducati que salieron este mes! –me lancé sobre la motocicleta y la acaricié encantada el asiento, el clutch, la palanca del acelerador, del freno, admiré el brillo de las ruedas. Raimundo amaba su moto, estaba nuevecita. Amaba el color, era mi favorito.

-Pues sí, qué sorpresa. No sabía que te gustaban las motos.

-Bueno, no sé mucho sobre motocicletas, pero me gustan. Quise que papá me comprara una de estas, él no quiso porque no le gustan estas máquinas, piensa que me haría daño si trato de montarla. Él es algo sobreprotector.

-Y tiene razón, ¿pero qué es la vida si no tomas un poco de riesgo? A mí me encantan estas motos, soy un amante de la velocidad y el riesgo. Creo que tenemos algo en común, además de la poesía. ¿Te gustaría que te diera un paseo en ella?

-¡Me encantaría! –acepté feliz.

Raimundo me ofreció su segundo casco, me ayudó a montarme, agarrándome de la cintura y se subió luego. Me tomó de las manos, obligándome a abrazarme a su cuerpo. Ya que era mi primera vez, me recomendó que no lo soltara (aún si no me lo dijera, no quería soltarlo en este momento en que siento su cuerpo tan pegado junto al mío). Apretó el cluth y debajo de nosotros, la moto ronroneó. Raimundo marchó a toda velocidad. Me asusté, pensando en no estrellarnos con un automóvil, otra moto, un peatón o un árbol, pero Raimundo sabía lo que hacía y le gustaba ir más a prisa, pegaba risotadas cuando me escuchaba chillar o me abrazaba con más fuerza, pidiéndole que disminuyera un poco. El viento se me metía por los ojos y veía como todo a nuestro alrededor corría a máxima urgencia. Pronto, en este espacio no hubo más nadie que la moto y nosotros dos, ignoré a la velocidad a la íbamos y me dediqué a pensar que estaba con Rai (me permitió llamarlo así) e ir en motocicleta fue lo más loco y excitante en toda mi vida y me gustaba, me pregunto cuándo lo repetiríamos. Los dos reíamos, divertidos. Nunca la había pasado tan bien. Me condujo a la torre más alta de CosmosXiaolin. Se estacionó y nos detuvimos. Él se bajó primero, luego me ayudó y me llevó de la mano al último piso, mostrándome una vista increíble de la ciudad y de lejos un hermoso mar. Una vez visité esta torre cuando era pequeña. Volver aquí, me trae recuerdos. En ese instante, Raimundo aprovecha para agarrarme de la mano. Me ruborizo, dejo que la siga sosteniendo.

-El mar es bonito. Me gustaría conocerlo alguna vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿no lo conoces?! –preguntó sorprendido-. Si es una de las mejores cosas que nos ha dado la madre naturaleza.

-Por cuestiones de negocios y desde que mi madre murió, mi padre y yo no compartíamos tanto como antes, extraño eso –apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, entonces me estrechó en sus fuertes brazos-. Háblame de ti.

-Bueno, crecí en el seno de una familia extremadamente pobre y numerosa, pero honrada se podría decir. Soy el sexto de siete u ocho hermanos, lo que pasa es que no todos vivimos juntos, cuando nací, ya habían partido hacer sus vidas mis tres hermanos mayores. Siempre tuve que trabajar duro para obtener lo que quería.

-No te podría decir cómo se siente, Rai, a mí me daban todo desde que tengo memoria. Mi mamá murió cuando era pequeña, tenía cuatro, a mi hermana, mi padre y a mí nos afectó muchísimo su pérdida, papá se volvió demasiado sobreprotector; siempre ha querido el bien para nosotras e incluso, asegurándonos de que tengamos una buena vida. Tuve una buena educación asistiendo en escuelas de prestigio, me destaqué en la creación de cuentos cortos, poemas, discursos hasta gané un premio en un concurso de ligas literarias, pero tenía otro destino y ese era dirigir la empresa y ahora, mi casamiento con Jack que sellaría la unión de nuestras empresas. Sin embargo, nunca nadie me preguntó que quería realmente y créeme que esa opción no encabezaría mi lista. Yo añoraba de niña... o añoro una vida en que sea libre de elegir lo que quiera hacer sin que nadie me señale con el dedo o rompiéndole el corazón a alguien, tal vez seguir escribiendo historias igual que hacía mi mamá al lado de un hombre que mi corazón elija –no sé en qué momento nuestra conversación giró de quién era yo a confesarle a aquel hombre que apenas conocí un día, de lo sola que me sentía, de lo sombría y aburrida que me parecía mi vida y cuánto la odiaba, de cómo renuncié a miles de mis deseos y sueños y de cómo reprimí esa inquietud que me caracterizaba convirtiéndome en una mujer sumisa, una muñequita de porcelana que hacía todo para agradar a su padre y a la sociedad y, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Irreparablemente comencé a sollozar. Acabé por entregarme a la desesperación. No quería desposarme con Jack (sería mi fin, si de novio intentó obligarme a besarlo y no pude porque nada más verlo me producía asco, no quiero imaginarme como sería mi vida de casados), no quería ser una dama de sociedad, no quería nada de lo que tenía si ninguna de esas cosas me daba la felicidad. Raimundo me escuchaba atentamente y secó mis lágrimas.

-No estás sola, Kimiko, ya no. Estoy aquí contigo –había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos ásperas y hubo un instante en que nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse paulatinamente, cerré mis párpados al ritmo en que nuestras frentes chocaron, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sentí su aliento cálido más cerca que nunca y mis labios buscaron los suyos hasta encontrarlos. Lo besé. Me devolvió el beso sin ninguna duda. Mis labios con los suyos se movían a un ritmo extraño y apasionado. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo un segundo. Sabía que si lo hacía, estaba en contra con lo que me comprometí, de mi cabeza. Pero si no lo hacía, estaba en contra de lo que decía mi corazón. Raimundo rompió nuestro beso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustó? –mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-No es eso, si me gustó y demasiado, pero no puedo. Kimiko, esto no puede suceder.

-¿Lo dices por qué soy hija de un millonario y estoy comprometida mientras que tú eres de una condición humilde? Rai, eso no me importa si me quieres. Estamos en el siglo XXI, por amor a Cristo.

-No, no es eso, no creo que entiendas. Debo irme –me soltó.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

-Nunca.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? Rai me prometiste que no ibas a dejarme sola, ¿así vas a cumplirme? Al menos me gustaría llamarte o algo por el estilo, por favor, no me dejes así –supliqué. Él me sonrió con compasión.

-Me gustas mucho, Kimiko, más que una amiga, es por eso que no podemos estar juntos... –acarició mi cabello tiernamente, si bien fuera unos minutos, me encantó sentirlo cerca. Le ofrecí mi teléfono. Raimundo suspiró y escribió su número en mi celular.

Me lo devolvió. Me llevó en su moto a la esquina de la cuadra donde vivo y fue ahí cuando nos separamos. No pude irme y dejarlo así. Me regresé corriendo, para besarlo fugazmente en los labios. Raimundo sonrió. Nos despedimos con un ademán. Ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirnos "adiós". La partida es la pérdida más dulce. ¿Sabía lo que era el amor hasta que él se cruzó en mi vida? Nada comparado con esto. Indiscutiblemente, lo amaba. Fue amor a primera vista. Las flechas de Cupido nos condenan a amarnos en el silencio el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el dolor de una pérdida insuperada, es sustituido por el de un amor apasionado. Oh, maldición cómo extraño a mí querido diario. ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida? Estoy atrapada en un dilema, ¿a quién debo creer? La última palabra al final la tendré yo. Saqué mi celular y revisé mis contactos. Allí estaba su número. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus caricias, sus besos, su sonrisa, sus palabras dulces? ¿él tenía idea de lo que estaba haciéndome pasar? Papá estaba hablando en su estudio con un hombre de cabellos negros, vestido con el uniforme de un oficial de policía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Podría darme la vuelta, pero quise quedarme a escuchar y me pegué a la puerta, espié la conversación.

-...como usted comprenderá, Sr. Tohomiko, hemos recibido informes de locales hace unas semanas, entre ellos a un farmacéutico y de una gasolinera que aseguran haber visto señales de la banda de los Pedrosa.

-¿La banda de los Pedrosa? ¿se refiere, oficial Young, a esa red de criminales que se dedica a cometer crimines de poca monta?

-Yo no diría que son de poca monta, Sr. Tohomiko –dijo el policía-, un crimen es un crimen y por pequeño que sea debemos sancionarlo antes que se expanda. La banda de los Pedrosa ha robado no menos de 15 bancos del estado, entre dos años y ahora, se están escondiendo en CosmosXiaolin y de acuerdo a mi experiencia, no faltará mucho para que esa banda de malhechores vuelva atacar. Hice un estudio determinado de sus movimientos, me di cuenta que realizaban un recorrido entre varios estados y que actuaban cerca de las fronteras para escapar de un lado a otro, el líder de la banda, Raimundo Pedrosa, es un maestro escapista y no ha sido la primera vez que burla de mi frío ingenio.

-¿Raimundo Pedrosa? –abrí la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿dijo Raimundo Pedrosa?

-Kimiko, hijita mía, ¿ya volviste de tu paseo con Jack?

-Sí, no sabía que teníamos visita, padre –dije, pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad para estar al corriente de lo que pasó mientras no estaba e interrogar si se trataba del Raimundo que conocí en la fiesta. Había demasiado preguntas en mi cabeza y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Él es el sargento de policía Chase Young, está a cargo de una importante misión –Chase se inclinó cortésmente-, tampoco me lo esperaba, vino a hacerme unas preguntas. Creo que no podré atenderte ahora, linda.

-No se preocupe, déjela. Tal vez ella sí vio algo –dijo con voz amable.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Buena pregunta –sonrió aquel hombre- tenemos evidencia en mano que esos ladronzuelos estuvieron anoche en su casa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, robó a sus invitados objetos de preciado valor.

-¡¿Anoche?!

-Sí, infiltrados como unos simples camareros, ¿no le dije que son unos expertos en burlarse frente las narices de la autoridad? –refirió tranquilo-. Revisamos sus cámaras de seguridad con su permiso y si usted quiere revisarlas también, comprobará que tengo razón. Le ruego no alarmarse, haremos todo lo posible para vengar esta injusticia cometida y recuperaremos las prendas robadas de sus amigos aristocráticos. Le mantendremos informados, lo prometo mi buen ciudadano. En cuanto a usted, señorita, ¿está segura de no haber visto nada?

-No, y si los hubiera visto, no los reconocería. Pues es la primera vez que oigo de ellos.

-Bien, le advierto que no se fíe de ellos, la banda de los Pedrosa no debe ser subestimada en ningún momento; sobre todo su líder, aunque no lo parezcan, son altamente peligrosos, han atracado a bancos, coches y establecimientos de comercio pequeños, raptado a funcionarios de la ley para reclamar cuantiosas recompensas y se han contabilizado diez muertos en cada uno de sus crimines, todos a cargo de su líder, Raimundo. Él ha matado a muchos policías y a civiles, la mayoría de disparos certeros al cráneo o al corazón y a cuatro reos los mató brutalmente a golpes. En nuestros registros se le ha atribuido como un criminal violento, sin escrúpulos y extraordinariamente astuto, lleva un record imbatible de fugas de la cárcel, más le vale estar diciéndome la verdad... –arqueó una ceja.

-Lo estoy.

-Confío en su palabra, señorita. No molesto más, que tengan buen día, familia Tohomiko.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estremeciéndome completamente. Creo que se me bajó la tensión. Tal vez sumado a esa mirada fría impenetrable de ese oficial de policía Chase y esa noticia que me dejó sin aliento. ¿Será posible? ¿cómo podría pensar que Raimundo es un cruel criminal cuando hace unos minutos me dijo las palabras más dulces, me protegió ante mi novio abusivo, me besó tan tiernamente? No tiene lógica en ninguna parte. ¿Un asesino, un ladrón, un secuestrador? No puede ser. Pero era demasiada coincidencia que se llamara Raimundo y fuera un camarero como dijo el tal Chase. Además que no me dijo mucho de su pasado y eso justificaría por qué no podríamos estar juntos. Pero más de lo que piensa él o Raimundo, ¿qué era lo que yo pensaba? Teóricamente estoy sin palabras, en shock. Solo Raimundo podría sacarme de dudas. Y aún si lo supiera, dado el caso en que no fuera así, ¿entonces cuál es el motivo por el que no se queda conmigo? ¿tiene a otra tal vez? O si todo fuera cierto y el oficial de policía está en lo correcto, ¿qué haría? ¿lo entregaría cuando él me escuchó cuando nadie más lo hizo, cuando me comprendió mejor que mi padre, Keiko o mi propia hermana, cuando me hizo sentir amada y ser realmente yo aunque fuera escasos segundos? Eso sería muy ruin de mí parte. Pero aún si fuera criminal, Rai no me lastimó ni nada parecido. Al contrario, me respetó y seguramente no quiso seguir conmigo por temor a que supiera la verdad. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora, Jesucristo? ¿es posible que un criminal pueda tener sentimientos? ¿es posible que tu verdadero amor esconda el alma de un asesino? Toda la vida he leído noticias sobre criminales homicidas, violadores, secuestradores, ladrones y debajo de una aparente rabia contra esa escoria de la sociedad, despierta en mí un interés subliminal que no puedo entender ni siquiera ahora: Libres sin restricciones, odiados por algunos, admirados por otros, se convierten en íconos de moda, ¿eso era mi Raimundo?

_Pronto te vi, tarde te conocí. Alma de sierpe oculta bajo capa de flores, hermoso tirano, demonio angelical, cuervo con plumas de paloma, cordero rapaz como lobo, materia vil en forma celeste, santo maldito, honrado criminal. _¿Cómo he de hablar mal de aquel que robó lo más preciado que tengo? Escribí numerosos mensajes de texto a Raimundo. Le dije que tenía que hablar con él en la última vez dónde nos vimos unos minutos aunque fuera, le supliqué, le rogué, no me contestó y en su teléfono siempre me salía la contestadora hasta lo amenacé que si no lo hacía, no iba a dejar de insistir. Aún bajo la lluvia esperaría siempre bajo la misma hora en el mismo lugar en su espera. No me cansaría hasta que diera señales de existencia. El primer día, nada sobre él. Segundo día, tampoco apareció. Tercer día, no lo vi. Cuarto día, ni rastro. Quinto día, sin noticias de él. Sexto día, menos todavía. Séptimo día... Raimundo finalmente me contestó y dijo que esta vez sí vendría, pero que por favor, dejara de llenarle su teléfono con mensajes míos. No soportaba verme sufrir. Iba a replicar cuando súbitamente cortó. Ya en el lugar preestablecido, le vuelvo a llamar. ¡¿Un teléfono desechable?! ¡Desgraciado! Escucho el ronroneo de la moto y alzo la mirada. Raimundo va en su moto a una velocidad lenta y me mira con tristeza infinita. Ya no sé qué decir. En los primeros días, tenía las palabras en la boca y solamente quería soltarlas. Ahora no sé. Quizá creí que me estaba tomando el pelo como el resto de los días anteriores.

-¡Me mentiste!

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú... sobre ti... ¡¿te llamas realmente Raimundo Pedrosa, no?! ¡¿eres el líder de la banda de los Pedrosa o me vas a negar que no es así?! Todas esas muertes, esos robos, en la fiesta lo que en realidad viniste hacer fue… –Raimundo no se quita el casco, cabizbajo, me dice en un hilo de voz casi inaudible:

-No, no te lo voy a negar. Todo lo que te han dicho sobre mí es... completamente cierto, soy un hombre peligroso -¿no me lo negó? Su honestidad me sorprende y siento algo de lástima en cierto punto- ¿y bien? ¿qué sigue? ¿me vas a entregar? ¿dónde está la policía?

-No, no te voy a entregar, conmigo no ha venido ningún policía.

-¿Entonces me llamaste para eso, para enfrentarme? –inquirió tan incrédulo como yo. Quizá más que confrontarlo, quería una excusa para verlo.

-Eso creo –titubeé. Raimundo me miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación-. ¿Por qué me defendiste contra Jack? Me imagino que eso no era parte del plan ¿o sí?

-Tengo mis propias razones… –contestó rudo-. Bien, ya nos echamos en cara la verdad, no hay más nada que hacer aquí, hasta nunca.

-¡Espera! –le grité cuando arrancaba el motor de nuevo, él me miró de reojo.

-¿Sí?

-Hay un hombre llamado Chase Young que quiere capturarte, estuvo en mi casa haciendo preguntas. Él fue quién me dijo sobre quién eras realmente, pero dije que no nos habíamos conocido.

-Eh... ¿gracias?

-También –grité en voz alta por encima del motor de la motocicleta- me dijo que tú banda robó varios objetos en la fiesta pertenecientes a los invitados y es cierto, papá los llamó y ha recibido varias quejas, ¡hasta también me robaste!

-Eso no es verdad, casi ni te toqué ese día –gruñó.

-Claro que sí, me robaste lo más preciado que tenía: _El corazón _–le sonreí. Raimundo pisó el freno y se quitó el casco, atolondrado.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que oíste, me robaste el corazón. Todavía cuando me enteré quién eres realmente, no me interesa, no me importa lo que digan, no me incumbe saber cuántos crimines cometiste, se me resbala las veces que te metieron en prisión por haber asesinado a no sé quién o robar no sé qué cosa; solo me importa saber que estoy enamorada de ti y que tú también me amas –reí, esto no es lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida, pero no estoy arrepentida- yo sé que sí, quiero estar contigo, solo eso –me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé. Raimundo no supo cómo responder, si abrazarme o rechazarme. Mi respuesta le fue inesperada, hasta para mí también. Ya que se me olvidó mi discurso, me dejé llevar por lo que me decía el corazón en ese momento. Por más abajito, le susurré que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta hacerlo todo por nuestro amor. Quizá este amor era irracional y físico nada más, que únicamente hallé en Rai una persona leal y estable de compañía con quien pudiera ser yo misma. Pero no. Amo a este chico, lo que sentía por él era una conexión fuerte y _él también me ama a mí, _Rai me abrazó fuertemente. Me besó en los labios con hambre. Le devolví el beso de igual manera. Se extendió por la línea de mi mandíbula y me contestó:

-Tengo una idea, es un poco loca, pero me gusta.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunté interesada. Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja despacito.

-Ven conmigo: Olvídalos a todos, a tu padre, a tu sociedad vacía, a tu novio, olvídalos a todos mi Kimiko. Escápate y vente a vivir conmigo, no te puedo ofrecer más nada que vivir una vida muy agitada y entregarte todo mi amor… -deslizó su mano sensualmente hasta mi médula espinal, no pude evitar arquearme contra su cuerpo y un escalofrío de placer subió por mi espalda- te prometo que los resultados serán buenos, viviremos como dioses.

-Pero...

-Aj –Raimundo se separó, frustrado- entiendo, yo ya sé lo que dirás. Que te es muy difícil abandonar tu vida de princesa, te duele separarte de tu padre y hermana, yo fui un amante cualquiera, tienes compromisos qué hacer...

-No, tontito, no iba a decir eso. ¡Se nota que me conoces poco!

-¿Ah no?

-No, iba a decir que me regalaras cinco minutos para regresar por algunas cosas a mi casa, ¡y luego volvía para escaparnos juntos! ¿te parece?

-Excelente –él sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido-. Te espero a medianoche aquí mismo ni un minuto más o menos, como dijiste, la policía ya sabe que estoy aquí. Nos iremos juntos a mi escondrijo, conocerás a mis hermanos y al resto de los miembros de la banda, de allí vas a vivir la gran aventura de tu vida: Tú y yo, mi amor.

-¡Me encanta! ¡me encanta!

Guindé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y reanudé nuestro beso apasionado. Así, cansada de los malos tratos, obstinada de ocultar quién soy y enamorada decisivamente de un criminal, dejaría la alta sociedad, a mi padre y todo lo demás atrás para comenzar una nueva vida con mi amado Rai y renacer como una mujer totalmente diferente.

**...CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**A/N: A mí me gustan este tipo de historias románticas al estilo Bonnie & Clyde, supe de ellos por primera vez por el vídeo de Britney Spears: Criminal, me encantó la trama y por estos días, leí que iban a transmitir un mini-documental en History Channel sobre la pareja y me vinieron las ganas de hacer un Raikim con ellos. Además que busqué por el fadom entero de historias si habían historias de esta pareja, de inglés hay varias mientras que en español solo una de Dragon Ball Z que jamás terminó. Bueno, señores esta fue la versión a lo Duelo Xiaolin. No hemos terminado. Creo que será una historia de tres capítulos que espero publicar esta semana. Nada largo. Originalmente no se sabe como Bonnie y Clyde se conocieron ni por qué decidieron aliarse, no se puede afirmar que eran porque estaban enamorados (se limitan a decir que les gustaba la delincuencia y que por eso se unieron, ellos fueron una pareja forajida súper famosísima), pero esta es la teoría de más resonancia y que muchos amantes del género policiaco y romance les encanta. ¿Vieron a Chasie? Él será el villano del fic, el encargado de poner a esta pareja de tórtolos enamorados tras las rejas, no es propiamente malo, se encarga de cumplir con su deber, pero como su deber es en contra de la pareja protagonista. Entonces es el antagonista. ¿Lo logrará? Debo decirles que no les servirá de nada ver la biografía de Bonnie y Clyde porque puede terminar igual que ellos, peor que ellos o mejor que ellos. Todo depende de mí humor, señores. Por el momento quédense con eso. En el capi que viene conoceremos a los miembros de la banda y la relación entre Raimundo y Kimiko. Y perdónenme si la puse demasiado débil contra Jack, pero quería que Raimundo interviniera. Además que Kimiko como dijo, hasta el momento estaba siendo una mujer sumisa. Con Raimundo, puede ser como ella quiera. Eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy. Espero y aspiro que salga pronto el próximo en esta semana en honor a los enamorados. ¡Nos leemos! **


	2. Mi deseo es vivir en tu futuro

**A/N: Después de mucho esfuerzo, cortar algunas cabezas y etc., la segunda parte. La primera fue el inicio: Nos presentó a Raimundo y a Kimiko, el nacimiento de su amor, la decisión que acarreará una serie de consecuencias y ahora, este es el desarrollo de esa decisión que nos llevará al súbito desenlace de la tercera y última parte de este fic en honor al día del amor y la amistad. Esta parte podría decirse que culmina cuando estemos en la siempre mencionada e inolvidable "etapa cumbre" del fic.**

* * *

_**Como Bonnie & Clyde**_

**-Parte II: Mi deseo es vivir en tu futuro-**

Estaba decidido. Escaparía. Admiré por última vez las cortinas de terciopelo de mi ventana, acaricié las sábanas y abrí el armario: Extrañaría toda mi ropa. No podía llevar un equipaje pesado ni creo que necesitaría muchas de las cosas que tengo. Eso sí, me aseguré de llevar mi destruido diario. Aún cuando unos versos se leen y otros no, no quise desprenderme de él. Cené con papá y dialogamos un poco. Notó que estaba un poco distraído, pero no logró sacarme nada. Antes de ir a dormir, lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé cariñosamente en la mejilla. Quién sabe, esta podría ser la última vez que lo vería. Si supiera de lo que haría, tal vez lo avergonzaría mi comportamiento y me desherede como hija o no sé. Es mejor así. Le escribí una carta, donde expresé en ella, mis motivos para irme y como último deseo: Que sea feliz. Lo quería mucho, pero no hay vuelta atrás, no te preocupes, estaré bien. La dejé encima de mi almohada y huí de casa. Nadie notó cuando me marché. No tuve problemas en reencontrarme con Rai. Me esperaba en su moto. Antes de partir, abrazada a su cintura, me volvió a preguntar si eso era lo que quería. Si me arrepentía, él lo entendía y me dejaría ir, jamás nos volveríamos a cruzar, era el momento oportuno para cambiar de idea. Afirmé con toda seguridad que quería hacerlo. Y nos fuimos. Estuvimos durante horas flanqueando las calles solitarias a una velocidad normal. Esa tarde cayó una llovizna y Raimundo pensó que sería mejor no llamar la atención.

-Nos falta poco para llegar, Kim. Te agradarán los miembros de la banda.

-¿Cómo son?

-Son realmente simpáticos cuando llegas a conocerlos, no te lastimarán si saben que estás conmigo; ellos me respetan, por algo soy su líder ¡digo, ¿no?!

Donde Raimundo y sus compañeros se hospedaban era una casa alquilada a un conocido de uno de ellos, lo suficientemente grande para que varias personas vivieran en ella. Era vieja y de campo, las dentadas del tejado perfilaban un cielo nublado. El suelo y las paredes eran tapizados de paredes y las cortinas llena de retazos. Una casa rodante. Creí que no vería una frente a frente. Según Raimundo, nadie sospechaba de ellos aunque sus hermanos y esposas hicieran mucho ruido en las noches y pusieran la casa de cabeza. Los vecinos jamás se dan cuenta. Su mensaje fue directo. Le sonreí sin remedio. Me invitó a pasar. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Pero Rai me dijo que ya sabían qué él había llegado. De la nada, la banda de los Pedrosa se asomó. Bajando del techo, corriendo por las escaleras, saliendo de las sombras. Me pegué a Rai, sobresaltada. No me he acostumbrado.

-¡Hermano, volviste! Todavía no te han hecho picadillo.

-¡Por supuesto!... –sonrió Rai saludando a un hombre. La mayoría de los integrantes de la banda Pedrosa eran hombres rudos y de pícara mirada (Raimundo se parece mucho a sus hermanos físicamente), nada más diferencié a una mujer entre ellos. Las demás mujeres no se apartaron de la cocina ni por saludar, deben de ser las esposas de los hermanos de Rai.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije! Iba a regresar, ahora paga cinco Wus, Omi.

-Oh mierda, creí que ya lo habías olvidado, Ping.

-Es un gusto verte de vuelta, ya nos estábamos preocupando. Veo que recogiste un primor en el camino, Rai, ¿quién es el bombón qué está a tu lado?

-¡Atrás! Ella es mi mujer, solamente mía, y se incorpora desde hoy a la banda, ¿entendido? –amenazó Raimundo, de pronto los ojos dulces y serenos que me enamoraron se tornaron feroces y fríos- ¡hice una pregunta, espero una respuesta! ¡¿o hay necesidad que la vuelva a repetir?! –disintieron con la cabeza. Rai se me dirigió a mí y volvió a ser el chico dulce de siempre- bien, Kimiko, mi amor, saluda a los demás.

Me presentó uno a uno a sus compañeros. Empezó por sus hermanos. ¡Qué curioso! Todos empiezan por la letra "R". Se parecían mucho unos a otros, no solo de físico (noté que ellos eran hermanos mayores de Raimundo, me sorprendió un poco, porque se supone que quien es el líder debe ser el más experimentado así que por lo tanto, Rai ganó ese puesto por sus méritos en el mundo del crimen), también de personalidad. Raimundo me diría más tarde, a solas, ese mismo día que sus hermanos son unos descarados, no había ocurrido una vez en que a un hermano se le "antojaba" la esposa de otro hermano (tuvo que interponerse para evitar conflictos internos en la banda), los conocía bien y sabía de lo que eran capaces, los hermanos Pedrosa se han caracterizado por ser mujeriegos y al igual que él, para estar con la certeza de que acatarían las órdenes debía de hablar con mano dura. Si aflojaba un poco, perdería el control fácilmente. Aún así son sus hermanos "y los quería" a su modo.

-No me malinterpretes, Kimiko, pero unos criminales piensan que el mejor castigo para sus hombres desobedientes es cayéndoles a coñazos literalmente –explicó-, a veces se exceden del margen de violencia y acaban asesinándolos adrede. Sencillo podría ir con uno de mis hombres y pedirle que mate a otro brutalmente a golpes, pero no quiero, me parece que hay otras alternativas menos rústicas (aunque en lo que cabe de lo personal, me basta con darles un puñetazo en la cara si la ofensa es demasiado idiota) y no me gusta matar a mis hombres ya que se supone que somos compañeros. Para mí existen los criminales justificados y los criminales mierda, de eso que únicamente les importa salvar sus culos a costa de asesinar a sus hombres y a sus víctimas, destripan, roban, secuestran, violan y les divierte todo eso; si me preguntas, yo me clasificaría en el primer grupo.

De igual manera, a la banda se han unido amigos personales de Raimundo: Clay, Omi, Jermaine, Shadow y Ping Pong (algunos usaban apodos, hasta él tenía uno, sin embargo, prefería que se le conociera por su nombre auténtico). Jermaine y Shadow eran amigos íntimos de Rai y decidieron unirse por compartir intereses comunes. Clay, a él lo conoció en otra banda y afirma que es el único hombre de su banda con el que se comprende mejor. Omi y Ping Pong son hermanitos, los descubrieron robándoles sus provisiones y, a cambio de no cortarles el cuello, se unieron al grupo. Raimundo admiraba su astucia y habilidad, eran muy intangibles y todavía sigue pensando que ha sido una buena idea aceptarlos. Ellos me dieron la bienvenida a la banda, tal como me dijo eran amables cuando los conocías. Raimundo los mandó a dispersarse y se quedó conmigo. Me llevó a su cuarto o eso creo. Había dos habitaciones separadas y uno al cuarto de baño. Montones de ropa sucia. La cama matrimonial con sábanas sucias. Era un cuarto obscuro y cortinas pesadas.

-Si quieres, puedo arreglar para que te quedes con Shadow o si lo prefieres... Te podrías quedar aquí conmigo… –sonrió apenas cuando ya me vio instalándome automáticamente al cuarto. Él se me sentó al lado. Nos miramos a los ojos, desvié la mirada y eché un vistazo al cuarto de Rai. Indudablemente pertenecía a un hombre soltero. Se disculpó si me parecía un poco abominable, no se preocupaba mucho por la limpieza y el orden.

-No está tan mal, Rai, solo necesita el toque femenino. ¿Y qué hacen aquí regularmente? –indagué curiosa.

-No mucho, las esposas de mis hermanos se encargan de la comida y lavar la ropa, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacemos planificando los futuros golpes, nos limitamos a salir en busca de alimento y primeros auxilios por el momento, contamos el dinero reunido y entrenamos, solamente en técnicas de defensa personal pues que las pistolas son muy ruidosas, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras mientras no pongas en riesgo a la banda. Aunque por supuesto, la gran aventura transcurre cuando asaltas un banco –nos reímos.

-Sí, tienes razón; no lo tomes como un abuso, es simple curiosidad, pero ¿qué tipo de armas manejas?... –vaciló un poco y sacó de su escondite un arma de fuego. Me lo entrega en las manos con cuidado.

-¡Tienes una arma de fuego semiautomática calibre cuarenta y cinco! –exclamé emocionada al admirar la susodicha arma.

-¡Pues sí! Ya van 3 cosas en esta semana en que descubro que tenemos intereses comunes, parece que no somos tan diferentes como creí. Tengo otras más, pero esa es mi consentida.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Rai. Tampoco es que sé mucho sobre armas, pero mi papá cuando era joven tenía un álbum lleno de estampillas sobre armas, cuando era niña, se lo quitaba y lo leía en secreto. Al descubrirme, me lo escondió, además de soltarme un severo sermón –me reí, él se rió conmigo- y aunque lo he estado buscando, todavía no sé que hizo con él. También escondía dentro de su caja fuerte un revólver en su oficina, lejos de mis manos curiosas, su Colt Anaconda de calibre cuarenta y cuatro. Esta arma es bonita, creí que después de ese incidente no volvería a tocar un arma de fuego, siempre me llaman la atención estas cositas.

-A mí también me encantan las armas de fuego, siempre he querido una Colt Anaconda.

-Ya... ¡enséñame! –le dije, devolviéndosela.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me enseñes a disparar y también a defenderme, luego de lo de Jack, me siento un tanto patética.

-Pero Kimiko, ¿para qué lo necesitarías?

-Por favor, Rai, enséñame, en serio me gustaría aprender. Prometo que acataré tus órdenes, aparte, ¿no dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera sin poner en peligro a la banda? Hazme ese favor –le sonreí y le parpadeé coquetamente, esperando seducirlo. Rai dudaba. Me subí a sus piernas y comencé a jugar con su cabello, le supliqué al oído, rodeé mis brazos torno a su cuello y acaricié sus hombres, deleitándome de lo fuertes y anchos que eran. _Por favor, mi amor, seré una chica buena. _Rai no siguió soportando mis mimos y aceptó:

-No sigas, está bien. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, te advierto que como mentor soy exigente, tal vez tenga una pizca de compasión contigo porque no tienes experiencia de ningún tipo y por nuestra relación sentimental, pero no por eso bajaré mi nivel. Me gusta la eficiencia.

-Qué modesto.

-No bromees, mi arrogancia se queda corta en comparación con la de Omi. Espera cuando lo oigas en el almuerzo, se cree que tiene el mejor tiroteo en el Oeste, ese carajito tiene de ego lo que le falta de tamaño, Kimi.

-Cuando dices mi nombre, suena tan especial… –le susurré con voz sensual. Raimundo me sonrió y no me permitió por ningún motivo bajarme, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me besó en los labios apasionadamente. Quise que los minutos se congelaran y nos quedáramos así juntitos. Pero nuestro momento de romance duró escasos minutos. Se fue. Yo me quedé en nuestro cuarto. Me aclaró que a partir de ahora, todo lo suyo era mío también. Mi cabeza seguía en las nubes, aún paralela a la realidad.

Creo que su habilidad para besar me tiene sorprendida. Organicé un poco el cuarto (como dije, le falta el toque femenino). Aprendí a cocinar con las mujeres y a lavar la ropa sin que se encogiera. En mi vida de antes, tenía sirvientes que me lo hacían todo y no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Mis primeros platos salieron quemados y tenían un sabor horrible, si bien Raimundo decía que me quedaron bien, pero solo lo decía por amabilidad. Lavar la ropa, yo trataba de imitar lo que hacían las demás. Siempre se me encogían luego de lavar y secar, en comparación como cocinera, hacía menos desastres (en las primeras semanas fue peor, créenme, no sabía ni qué hacer con el detergente por ejemplo). Sin embargo, nunca desistí, estaba decidida a aprender y no retrocedería, me equivocaría miles de veces hasta lograrlo.

Estoy segura que puedo. Rai tenía su fe puesta en mí, sabía el "sacrificio" que había tomado (dejar una vida de lujos por una más humilde) y me comprendía. Me apoyó siempre. Pero lo más irónico es que aunque habiéndolo hecho mal, me divertía haciéndolo. Mantenía mis manos ocupadas, concentrada en ganar una nueva habilidad y estar en más contacto con la banda. Los hombres se mostraron más abiertos conmigo que las mujeres. Me la llevaba muy bien con Ping Pong y Omi, me contaron que eran niños huérfanos y siempre les había faltado una paterna y materna, Raimundo era lo más parecido que tenía en paterno, pero desde que yo había aparecido, me convertí en su figura materna, tal vez lo dicen porque les cuento algunos de mis cuentos y a veces me preocupo por ellos ya que son los menores del grupo, estipulo que corresponden a las edades de 16 y 13 años. Clay, nos llevamos bien, aunque a veces me fastidiaban sus frases metafóricas melancólicas (tenía un acento texano inconfundible, Clay se alegró que se lo notara porque de la banda fui la única en hacerlo).

Jermaine, no tengo oportunidad de hablar mucho con él. Los hermanos de Rai eran amables y coqueteaban conmigo en broma, siempre preguntándome por mi relación con su hermano.

Eran simpáticos, pero me parece que Rai es el más apuesto y dulce de todos ellos. De las mujeres, solamente me la llevaba bien con Shadow, alegó que en los primeros días creía que no aguantaría un minuto aquí, me imaginó más "sifrina", pero a juzgar por los visto en estas semanas, tenía más cualidades de una de ellos y a su vez, manifestó su alegría de la unión de una integrante femenina. Una vez que regresé de lavar la ropa, cansada, encontré a Raimundo en el cuarto fumando. No me parecía raro, ya había visto a Omi, Shadow y los hermanos de Rai fumando. De hecho, quería "probar el cigarrillo". Raimundo no quiso que yo tocara su caja.

-¿No era qué lo mío era lo tuyo? –reproché.

-Sí, pero el cigarrillo es malo para la salud.

-Igual que robar, ¿entonces por qué lo haces si sabes qué es malo para la salud?

-Porque soy masoquista –solté un bramido, él me miró con compasión. Tiró el cigarrillo y pisoteó la colilla con el piso- no me mires así, cariño mío, te estoy protegiendo. Créeme que he intentado muchas veces dejarlo, pero ayuda a liberar el estrés desde mi punto de vista. Entiende que yo ya estoy maldito, tú no lo estás por eso no fumo delante de ti. Respeto tu espacio.

-He visto a varios de tus hombres fumar delante de mí como a Omi, eso me convierte una fumadora pasiva, que es peor para quien fuma el cigarro directamente.

-No voy a ir detrás de mis hombres diciéndoles que hacer y qué no, están en libre derecho de hacer lo que quiera mientras...

-No atente con la seguridad de la banda.

-Exacto. He visto a Omi fumar también, a Ping Pong no, a Rubén y Ricardo sí, a todas las esposas, Shadow igual, yo; desconozco si se drogan, yo no lo hago en mi caso particular, a Clay lo he visto borracho algunas veces (es un poco nostálgico el pobre hombre).

-¿Por qué?

-Mis hermanos ya estaban en el mundo delictivo antes que yo me metiera, pertenecían a un grupo antes que el mío y ahí fue que lo conocieron. Era como una especie de hermandad en donde estábamos involucrados todos, el líder era Salvador Cumo, en aquel tiempo Clay se metía drogas (me ha dicho que no lo ha vuelto hacer, pero quién sabe), siempre ha sido un muchacho muy depresivo. Creo que tenía problemas en casa con sus padres, sobre todo con papá Bailey, tenía fama de estricto y para enseñarle a su hijo a aprender, la violencia era su recurso favorito; en su intento de pertenecer a un grupo, le ofrecieron el de Salvador y fue así como terminó. Clay nunca quiso ser homicida, ladrón ni secuestrador aparentemente, él quería ser aceptado nada más. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las políticas de Salvador, ¡qué hijo de huevona, Kimiko! Salvador junto a PandaBubba son los criminales más putos entre los putos, Salvador tenía una rutina: Secuestrábamos a una mujer joven y bonita, entre 17 y 22 años más o menos, la dejábamos en ropas íntimas, la amarrábamos a un tubo, vendada en los ojos y amordazada. Y él la violaba innumerables veces, solo él, (no trato de decir que la debimos violar todos porque ya de por sí que a una mujer la viole un hombre es enfermo, si no critico que nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio y él disfrutaba), si la policía estaba a la vista. Salvador huía con la mujer y nosotros nos quedábamos a caernos a coñazos con los policías; si uno llegaba a disparar a Salvador, nos teníamos que lanzar sobre él para que las balas no le hicieran daño. A nosotros, los huevones, sí. Las ganancias de lo robado, eran de él exclusivamente así como la comida y los primeros auxilios. Sin embargo, su crimen era secuestrar mujeres y violarlas, retenerlas durante días, si ya no se extasiaba sexualmente, la mataba y nosotros enterrábamos el cadáver. Y no podría decirse que solo mataba mujeres.

-Pensé que los grupos criminales podría ser solidarios unos con otros.

-No, Kimi, al contrario, competimos unos con otros por saber quién producía más dolor de cabeza para la policía. Clay sentía mera lástima por el destino de las mujeres y liberó a una de ellas, Salvador se enteró y me ordenó que le enseñara una lección. Te imaginarás, llevé a Clay a un campo de trigo, afuera de la ciudad y lo golpeé hasta dejarlo en el suelo, cuando no podía estar más acabado, Salvador me arrojó un bate de béisbol y me ordenó acabar con lo que empecé, o sea, que lo asesinara a golpes porque según él, si Clay no quería formar parte de la banda, la muerte pagaba su boleto de salida. Clay me pidió clemencia, pero yo ya sabía lo que haría, esto había cruzado el límite. Actualmente esa mierdita está preso, en donde se merece, me alegré cuando me enteré que había sucedido. Hoy en día, sigo atónito, me pregunto de dónde saqué la fuerza ese día para no matar a Cumo; tenía un arma en mis manos y estuve a un golpe de asesinarlo de la ira, pero no quise, no quería ser un asesino por su culpa. Nunca quise ser asesino, en las noches a menudo veo las caras de las personas que asesiné: Yo te maté a ti, a ti y a ti también; despierto y las veo todavía, pego un grito y luego se desvanecen en las tinieblas de la noche, no me gusta asesinar, por lo general, es mi última opción, cuando no tengo más escapatoria y estoy acorralado –explicó con un deje de tristeza-. Cuando formé mi propia banda, le dije a Clay que no estaba obligado a quedarse, podría irse si quería: No lo hizo, no tenía a dónde ir, así que se quedó.

Quería preguntarle a qué se refería conque nunca quiso ser asesino, eso quiere decir que la vida lo obligó a ser un ladrón. No quise preguntar, me pareció impertinente e insensible de mi parte. Tal vez en otra oportunidad me lo diría. Rai se encerró en un ovillo y se acurrucó junto a mí como un niño chiquito, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras lo acariciaba. No seguí insistiendo con el tema del cigarrillo. Buscaría por otro lado, le pedí a Shadow que me diera uno. Se rió de mí cuando casi me atraganté con el primero que fumé. Rai tenía razón, alivia el estrés enormemente. Cerca de esos días, escuché el comentario de algunos miembros de la banda sobre mí de las esposas y hermanos de Rai. Para ellos, yo era nada más un objeto sexual para el líder. Algo que ya era hora que sucediera. Rai me trajo aquí para calmar "su apetito sexual" como todo hombre. Una chica de cara bonita y cabeza llena de papel higiénico. Eso me ofendió. En primer punto, no ha ocurrido nada entre Raimundo y yo (aunque tampoco sería malo si ocurriera, me gustaría que sucediera, amo mucho a Rai, estoy convencida que es el hombre de mi vida; pero por una rara razón, cada vez que trato, él se aparta como si estuviera haciéndose el loco o sin tener menor idea de lo que intento y eso es muy frustrante para mí porque siento que me rechaza), Rai no me ve como un objeto sexual, nos enamoramos el uno del otro de verdad. Y en segundo punto, ¡no soy tan vacía! Y les iba a demostrar todo lo contrario. Rai se burlaba inocentemente de mí mientras me enseñaba a defenderme, creo que me he caído del culo de varias veces que me ha derribado. Nunca he podido tocarlo. Fuera de eso, Rai me dijo que algún día lo lograría.

-A menudo cuando intentas afanadamente una cosa, nunca sucede. Cuando menos piensas, sucede.

Disparar era diferente. Tenía una puntería fina. Logré disparar a las latas mediante un ejercicio mental de Rai cuando fallé en mis primeros tiros: Imagina que todos son Jack. Me gustaba que Rai me enseñara a disparar, lo tenía demasiado cerca de mí entonces, tomaba mis brazos y piernas para adoptar la misma posición. Raimundo me hizo una demostración muy buena en el primer día.

-¡Eso es bueno!

-No es bueno, ¡soy asombroso!

-Y modesto –recordé el comentario que me hizo sobre Omi. Tiene razón, Omi tiene un ego muy grande. Raimundo me dijo a los pocos días que ya estaba lista para disparar a una flota naval con mi puntería. En medio del entrenamiento, le comenté lo que oí de sus hermanos pensaban de mí.

-Nah, ignóralos. Se ponen de cómicas con esas vainas, los dejo estar con sus mujeres y no les digo nada, ¿es que no tengo derechos a estar con mi chica y hacer los ruidos que quiera en la noche? Si llego a oírlos, los castraré yo mismo, así no diré que me enteré por ti si no que lo oí de mis propios oídos.

-Tú no harías eso, Rai.

-Claro que sí, te dije que no sería capaz de matarlos. Castrarlos es diferente.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba tranquila. Iba a demostrarles que se equivocaban. Cuando Rai y los otros se sentaban en la sala a planear los próximos robos. Me incorporé a ellos. Por lo que estaba escuchando, parecían que querían asaltar el Banco Hannabi. Recuerdo que papá abrió una cuenta corriente hace años. Ese banco tiene un sistema de seguridad impenetrable por la cantidad de guardias y cámaras vigilando, he ido ciento de veces a ese banco así que conozco dónde está cada cosa. Les dije que la manera en que lo planeaban el atentado era incorrecta, si hacían eso, tendríamos que huir de la policía. La mejor manera sería un golpe interno, aparentar que entraríamos al banco como una persona cualquiera y de allí extraer dinero de la caja. Otros se ocuparían de los guardias, ubicados en las puertas. Las cámaras sería mejor dispararles y destruirlas. Les señalé una posible ruta de escape. Rai estaba muy maravillado que quisiera formar parte de estas cosas como él y mi habilidad para la parte de logística. A pesar que algunos consideraron que sería peligroso, Rai insistió que iría con ellos. Sería mi primer asalto. Le sonreí, dándoles las gracias. Cada cual encañó un arma.

Rai, por ser mi primera vez, me ofreció su arma favorita. Nos fuimos en automóvil (robado por cierto). Eso me llevó a preguntarle si aquella preciosa moto en que paseamos también era robada. Él me sonrió con picardía, su rostro lo decía todo. Le devolví la mirada y nos tomamos de la mano mientras Clay conducía por la autopista. Una vez llegamos, Raimundo se bajó de un salto, se paró a pie de la entrada del banco. Jermaine salió después y sacó una cámara. No lo comprendía, pero Rai estaba posando para la cámara y tomándose fotos delante del banco en que iba a robar...

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Se está tomando fotos –me explicó Ping Pong.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué?

-Una tradición, antes de cometer un robo, nuestro líder quiere tomarse unas fotografías para "inmortalizar el momento". Tampoco lo tenemos muy claro, señorita –dijo Clay.

Raimundo me invitó a tomarme fotos con él. No pude decirle que no. Parecía divertido, los dos haciendo poses con las armas de fuego en la mano. Terminó la sesión de fotografías. Llegó la hora del asalto. Entramos. Yo esperé con Raimundo en una silla, como esperando nuestro turno. Los otros se esparcieron, a sus respectivos lugares. Rai me invitó que fuera yo quien fuera con la cajera, haciéndole los honores y él me cubría. Me levanté y fui. Pasé un sobre blanco a su caja. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje, anunciando que esto era un asalto. La mujer entró en pánico cuando me vio armada. Inmediatamente comenzó a llenar el maletín de dinero. Los tiroteos se escucharon. Los otros habían dejado inconsciente a los guardias. Rai inmovilizó a las personas, amenazándolas a punta de pistola. Le ordenamos llevarnos a la bóveda, donde vaciaríamos el contenido de la misma. Lo que no prevenimos fue cuando alguien presionó un botón de alarma que alertaría a la policía de un asalto a su banco. Omi había disparado a las cámaras. Ya no tienen evidencia para saber qué lo hicimos nosotros. Me reí cuando Rai vació uno y solo cayó una moneda.

-Oh genial, este banco está en quiebra y tú te estás riendo –gruñó-. Mejor movámonos pues que la policía llegará en minutos y hemos vaciado todo lo que tenía este banco –reaccionó ante la alarma. La policía fue más rápida de lo que habíamos pensando. Raimundo ordenó a sus hombres huir cómo lo teníamos planeado, ya el robo está hecho. Por ser la más rápida, iba de primera cuando uno de los policías se cruzó entre la libertad y el encierro. Solo tenía que disparar, pero cuando encañoné el arma y la apunté hacia él. No pude hacerlo. No tenía valor para arrancar una vida. Él sí, o al menos herirme para que no pudiera escapar. Rai advirtió sus movimientos y lo mató de un disparo certero en el lóbulo occipital. Casi nos atrapan. Desperdicié mucho tiempo pensando en asesinarlo o no, afortunadamente Rai nos guía hacia la salida y huimos en el automóvil donde Clay nos esperaba. No hubo ni heridos ni muertos. ¡Maldición! Casi lo echo a perder, atentando contra la banda. Nadie dice nada. No obstante, sé lo que piensan. Me pregunto qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Raimundo en este preciso instante, él es lo único que me interesaba ahora. ¿Estará enojado conmigo? ¿nuestra relación será igual? Pero es que no sé qué me pasó. El tipo iba a asesinarme y yo en mis manos tenía el arma para evitarlo. No pude. Quizá porque no soy capaz de verme a mí misma como asesina. No soy asesina y esa idea me aterra. Bajamos del automóvil. Rai no me dirigió la palabra ni quise hacerlo en lo que restó de la tarde, esperaría que estuviera menos irritado de lo que está ahora. Y eso sería en la noche cuando fuéramos a dormir. Omi y Ping Pong no parecían molestos conmigo. Se quedaron para consolarme después de eso.

-Nos hemos librado de situaciones peores, Kimiko –alegaron al unísono. Eso me hizo sentir menos culpable. He notado que Rai tiene problemas para lidiar con su rabia.

-Raimundo tiene muy buen temperamento, cuando se encoleriza lo hace enormemente. Si él estuviera enojado, ya lo hubiéramos notado, no teme en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos –dijo Clay.

-Es de las personas que no reprimen sus emociones –continúa Omi- además, él nos prohibió que tomemos una vida aunque fuera por una situación extrema como fue tu causa que casi te volaban la cabeza en miles de pedazos, ¡hubiera sido increíble ver cómo las partes de tu cerebro se pegan al techo!...

-Gracias Omi –mascullé entre dientes.

-¡Un placer!

-El punto es que Raimundo debe tener un motivo para querer asesinar: Comúnmente son los policías, no he conocido a nadie a estas alturas que odie a los policías con tanta pasión como nuestro líder –agregó Jermaine- de civiles, que yo sepa uno conmigo que lo delató, de criminales, cuatro y a los traidores a su banda, por supuesto.

-¿Él asesina a quién lo traicione aunque sea de su banda? –eso me contrarió un poco, por lo que me dijo Rai una vez. Eso era lo opuesto a lo que entendí.

-Claro, el líder odia a los traidores –sonrió Jermaine-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tú eres la novia de Raimundo a fin de cuentas, él te ama, te tiene un grado de aprecio elevado al nuestro. Aunque –se rascó la garganta- cuando te trajo aquí me sorprendió literalmente, nunca había traído chicas a la banda y una vez llegué a pensar que cruzó el otro lado de la acera cuando me dio entender que las relaciones sexuales le daban asco...

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Jermaine, ya has abierto demasiado la boca por un día! No olvides que el pez de la boca muere –Jermaine se echó a reír. Clay se lo llevó aparte.

-Lo que necesita es descansar, señorita, ha sido un día ajetreado –me recomendó Ping Pong.

Por primera vez sentí miedo. Dudé. ¿Y si ocurría el caso en que nos desamorábamos? ¿si lo traicionaba, Raimundo sería capaz de asesinarme? ¿qué pasaría entonces? No, no puede ser. Amo a Rai. Jamás sería capaz de traicionarlo. Para decidir dejar una vida atrás para iniciar una nueva, debía de estar muy enamorada. No soportaría que Rai no me dirigiera la palabra. Acaeció la noche. Rai me vio. Parecía ser el de siempre. Me miraba con ternura y curvaba en sus labios una sonrisa dulce.

-No estás enojado.

-¿Enojado? ¿por qué debería estar enojado?

-Por lo que pasó el día de hoy.

-¡Ah por eso! No lo estoy, me alegra que no apretaras el gatillo, te has ahorrado un trauma. Además, yo también la cagué en mi primera misión –fruncí el entrecejo y golpeé el hombro de Rai-. ¡Oye! –puso una mueca y volvió a recuperar su sonrisa- lo que importa es que nada malo ocurrió, pero ¿por qué siento que eso no es todo? –inquirió. Le conté lo que Jermaine me había dicho, Raimundo rompió en una risotada- ¡¿de veras le crees?! Por los clavos de Jesucristo, ya te dije que no me gusta asesinar a mis hombres, aunque me traicionen y me muera por pegarle un tiro, para eso prefiero expulsarlos. Nuestro amor es más fuerte que nosotros mismos, Kimiko Tohomiko, eso no va a pasar nunca, te lo prometo –Rai sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciándome-. Hablando por mí, yo te amo, aún si me traicionas, no sería capaz de asesinarte o lastimarte. Contando a los muertos por mi culpa, todos son hombres. He conocido a mujeres verdaderamente estúpidas, hasta yo he tenido ganas de abofetearlas, pero para eso les disparo y se acabó el problema –se rió Rai, notó que todavía seguía intranquila y aquello no me ayudó mucho. Fue cuando añadió con voz suave-. Kimi eres libre de irte si quieres hacerlo, te advierto que dejarás a un corazón roto si lo haces porque mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más, no entiendo cómo podría estar enfadado contigo y si algún día pasara, no sería para siempre, total... A cada pareja le toca su discusión, no me creo capaz de sobrevivir sin ti, princesa.

-Oh Rai –su dulzura, su galantería, ¿cómo podría ser un criminal si no tiene nada de eso?-. Te creo, perdóname si desconfié de ti, pero en que si le doy la razón a Jermaine es sobre lo que dijo de... –Rai ladeó la cabeza. Yo luché contra el rubor y la timidez, sentí que se me formaba un nudo en el estómago, tenía los ojos húmedos y deseé no haber mencionado el tema, pero era tarde- siento que me rechazas.

-No es personal ni es tú culpa, Kimi, es un problema mío. No considero que esté listo para eso, no es que no quiera. Está vinculado con el día en que decidí convertirme en criminal. Cuando era un niño, mi sueño era ser actor, quería ganar dinero y captar la atención de las chicas...

-Qué coincidencia, yo también de pequeña soñé con ser actriz.

-Sí, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. No te conté mentiras cuando dije que crecí en el seno de una familia pobre, me desempeñé de circo como payaso, para mí era como el inicio de mi carrera de actor –aclaró-. Mis padres reunieron un dinero y me lo dieron para que fuera a la capital a estudiar artes escénicas, como yo quería. Y lo hice, ingresé, me fue fenomenal los primeros meses porque era lo que me gustaba; sin embargo, no transcurrió menos de dos años para que me arrestaran injustamente. De la universidad a la habitación donde me estaba quedando como mi empleo de lavacoches, me quedaban demasiado lejos una de la otra, necesitaba un auto y un compañero mío, de cuarto, me vendió un automóvil, hicimos las transacciones en el margen de la ley y todo quedó bien. Lo que no sabía es que ese auto era robado y contenía una cantidad de drogas, me atraparon y me condenaron por los crimines de mi compañero. Tubbimura, así se llamaba. Me sentenciaron por posesión de drogas y el auto robado alrededor de diez años, eso creo. Viví en la prisión la peor de mis pesadillas cuando llegué, para sobrevivir, debías tener muchísimo dinero, ser diestro en el combate y afiliarte a un grupo, ya te imaginarás. Uno de los grupos, los que controlaban la prisión, el líder se interesó en mí, me acorralaron cuando salía al patio y me violaron esos hombres en incontables ocasiones. Sufrí demasiado, tenía 18 años, era un carajo asustado, que desconocía de las realidades de la capital hasta que me rebelé y los asesiné a los tres en defensa propia.

-Oh Rai, cómo lo siento.

-No te disculpes, la policía vio a los tres hombres muertos, mis manos manchadas de sangre y el arma homicida, me prolongaron la condena a cadena perpetua y sentí rabia, no solo contra el juez que me sentenció y los policías que me maltrataron durante meses, sino de todos los policías: La ley no me defendió, sabía que era inocente y me dejaron pudrirme en la cárcel. Me trasladaron de celda por ser un prisionero altamente peligroso y conocí a Fung o Maestro Fung, por su experiencia le califiqué así. Qué no te engañe su frágil apariencia, era el mejor falsificador y estafador del mundo, probablemente moriría antes de salir y él quería cumplir un último deseo, así que planificó un escape y yo le ayudé, me necesitaba yo era más joven y fuerte y podía hacer más que él, aunque el viejito tampoco estaba tan mal. A la larga, él murió y solo yo pude escapar de las miradas de los policías, ahora la pregunta: ¿qué haría? Entonces tuve una epifanía, aquello dio pie a que iniciara una venganza contra el sistema que me mantuvo encarcelado.

-Entiendo ahora por qué odias a la policía y no lo piensas dos veces cuando se te presenta la oportunidad de matar a uno de ellos, la razón por la cual tus crimines continuaron. Quieres ser una úlcera para la policía, ¡las fotos! Una burla hacia la policía y tu sueño frustrado de ser actor. El objetivo vital de tus crímenes era obtener fama y fortuna de los bancos y de la policía. Un criminal en busca de fama, llamar la atención de la prensa y demás medios de comunicación. No suena tan descabellado, me parece... curioso...

-Nunca creí que conocería a una mujer que me entendiera tan perfectamente como tú, Kim. Los mismos sueños frustrados, las mismas inquietudes, los mismos gustos, prácticamente somos almas gemelas. Me he preguntado en un par de ocasiones si será posible que en una vida anterior, tú y yo fuéramos una sola alma.

-Si éramos una sola alma, seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos. No importa cuántas veces tengamos que reencarnar. No importa en la época en que estemos. Seguro volveremos a encontrarnos para amarnos sin complejos –Raimundo me sonrió y se arrimó hacia mí:

-Kimiko Tohomiko, si tú querías un servicio de comida gratis, solo tendrías que ir hasta el MacDonalds o cualquier otro servicio y quedarte ahí para el resto de tu vida. Pero tú vales más que eso –me sujetó de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a sus ojos inevitablemente, y siento como me pierdo en ellos- ¡vales mucho más que eso! Lo sabes y por eso estás aquí conmigo. Eres una mujer rica, podrías haber encontrado un amante en cualquier callejón de esta maldita ciudad, ¡pero no! ¿y por qué? Porque eres diferentes, por eso. Eres como yo. Quieres cosas diferentes, tú y yo podemos viajar por todo el mundo, podemos cortar el camino limpio a través de esta ciudad y cualquier otra, ¡y todo el mundo lo sabría! Óyeme, señorita Kimiko Tohomiko, óyeme: Yo te amo, quiero que nos poseamos en cuerpo y alma, que el fuego que arde entre nosotros nos consuma en la obscuridad, anhelo conocer tus secretos y te entregues a mí.

-También te amo, Rai... –confesé con un tono de voz ininteligible. Rai me besó en la frente, los párpados, los pómulos y luego en la nariz, casi todo el rostro me colmó de besos. Solo yo apreté los labios contra los de él con suma confianza. Oh sí, me gusta más cuando me besa cariñosamente. No pude parar de reírme cuando presionó sus labios en mi cuello con urgencia, haciéndome cosquillas. Me sujetó una parte de mi cadera, amoldándola contra su cuerpo, haciendo que me arqueara involuntariamente aún más cerca de él. Nuestros cuerpos presionados entre sí, no podían más, pero no nos parecía suficiente. Gemí. Rai se extendió a lo largo de mis hombros, llegando hasta la clavícula. _Me vuelves loco, _susurró en voz baja entre dientes, _perdóname Kimi, pero esto debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, relájate_. Respiré temblorosamente tanto por sus acciones y palabras, sorprendida por la rapidez e intensidad a la que iban. Volcó su boca contra la mía, tapando otro gemido. Eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolví el beso con igual intensidad. Continuaron los besos, Rai se detuvo un momento y sacó mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Me eché para atrás, sonrojada ligeramente. No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras él me estudiaba con detenimiento. _Eres hermosa, _soltó a decir. Deslizó sus brazos debajo de mi espalda mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar mi piel desnuda y trazando círculos, besando y chupando en torno a mi pecho y más abajo, hacia el vientre plano. Sacudiéndonos en un segundo clímax. No sentía mariposas en el interior de mi estómago, si no eran ranas saltando. En respuesta a sus caricias, me arqueaba contra él. Él sonrió con satisfacción, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho y, finalmente, desabrochó el sujetador. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros. Mis manos se dirigieron de pronto a las orillas de su camisa, él levantó los brazos mientras la tiraba por encima de su cabeza. Los dos nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Él también estaba ruborizado. Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Abrazándome, me besó en la sien y susurró a mí oído en voz baja: _Quiero terminar_. Asentí con la cabeza antes de tirarme suavemente contra nuestra cama...

"_Mi cuerpo ya no es mío. Se lo he entregado a quien más amaba en esta vida. Al día siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, vi colores indescriptibles que nunca antes había visto, todo brillaba. Tuve lagunas mentales, no recordé que había pasado al día anterior y cuando me doy la vuelta, noté que desperté junto a mi amor, pasé toda la noche abrazada al calor de su cuerpo. Todavía seguía dormido, Jesucristo, es tan hermoso, duerme como un rey. Bueno, él se llama Rai. Los robos de la banda continuaron, me circunscribo esencialmente a la parte logística y planifico junto a mi Rai los próximos robos, constantemente voy con él y su banda. Creo que he asaltado no menos de quince entidades comerciales y bancarias con mi amado. No he disparado a nadie todavía ni espero nunca hacerlo, pero encaño un arma porque Rai me lo pidió, asegura que estará más tranquilo si la llevo aunque no la use y me he tomado infinidades de fotos juntos, siguiendo la tradición, solamente ha aparecido una nueva figura junto a él: Yo. En los grandes tiroteos que Rai predice, no quiere llevarme por temor a que me disparen, lo hace por protegerme ¿no es tierno? Siempre ha regresado, gracias a Dios, las heridas que ha sufrido... Unas peores que otras, pero sigue conmigo. Por cierto, en uno de ellos, Rai me consiguió esta libreta para sustituir la que Jack arrojó a la fuente."_

_Agosto, 08-13._

-¿Algún día me vas a enseñar lo que escribes ahí?... –preguntó Rai. Él estaba contando el dinero del último robo obtenido. Me miró de reojo. Dice que no le importa robar dinero, si no quiere ser una jaqueca para Chase Young y su séquito de policías. Pero sus ojos brillan cuando toca el dinero. No tiene miedo de compartirlo conmigo, sabe que he tocado eso y más.

-Tal vez –le sonreí-. ¿Qué tal salió?

-Tenemos más de miles de Wus de botín. ¿Ves eso? Nunca había visto tanto dinero, algún día, Kimi, viviremos como dioses, tendremos tanto dinero que será un problema ocultarlo. El 50% lo distribuiré con los demás miembros de la banda y el 20% entre tú y yo.

-No me importa vivir como diosa ni estar rodeada de cantidades de dinero, solo quiero estar contigo que eres el dios de mi idolatría –él me sonrió- te queda un 30%.

-Ah sí, el resto lo donaré a los pobres que no tienen nada y lo necesitan. Es para una buena causa.

-¿Algo así como un Robin Hood moderno? Qué generoso, ven aquí, galán –Rai se deslizó a mi lado. Me acurruqué a él. Compartimos un beso. Terminamos juntos porque alguien tocó desesperadamente a la puerta. Maldita sea, justo en la mejor parte. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Omi se adelantó.

-¿Aló?

-Es hola.

-¡Eso también! ¿Hola?

-¡POLICÍA DE COSMOSXIAOLIN! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! ¡HEMOS BLOQUEADO LAS SALIDAS, NO PUEDEN ESCAPAR! ¡SI NO SALEN INMEDIATAMENTE, VAMOS A DERRIBAR LA PUERTA!

-Maldición –masculló entre dientes Rai. Los demás miembros se asomaron por la ventana. Allá afuera estábamos siendo rodeados por patrullas de policía.

-¡Son cientos de ellos! Ay de nosotros, ¿qué haremos?

-¡Salir de aquí! Kimiko, reúne algo de tiempo. ¡Los demás síganme! –indicó Raimundo a sus hermanos y amigos. Me acerqué a la puerta sin abrirla y le grité:

-¡Un momento, oficiales, ya abriremos! Dennos unos minutos

-¡¿Por qué no puedo abrir enseguida, señorita?!

-¡GRITAR ES UN BUEN EJERCICIO! Además, estoy desnuda, al menos déjeme ponerme algo de ropa encima –le dije. Me volteé, Raimundo y los demás volvieron armados hasta en los dientes. Con un ademán me indicó que les abriera y corriera rápidamente con él. Abrí la puerta. Se produjo un fuego cruzado terrible. Los primeros en disparar, fuimos nosotros. Si bien la policía no dudo en devolvernos el mismo favor. Asesinaron a uno de los hermanos de Rai y dejaron tuerta a una de las esposas al dispararle en el ojo. Otro de los hermanos fue alcanzado por una bala en un lado de la cabeza. Hirieron a Clay. Raimundo respondió con rapidez y consiguió matar certeramente a dos policías. Hizo un ademán y huimos por detrás (probablemente habrían policías, pero debíamos escoger una de dos salidas).

Omi disparó en la mano a uno de ellos antes que disparara en contra de nosotros. Entre él, Raimundo y el otro hermano de Clay mataron a dos policías que escoltaban a una patrulla. Montamos en los automóviles robados y en la patrulla capturada, Raimundo era un diestro al volante y encabezó la pronta huida del acoso oficial. Rai estaba muy aliviado de que no fui herida en el tiroteo. La policía nos persiguió. Pero Rai los perdió de vista en una bifurcación. Uf, qué susto, menos mal que ya pasó el peligro. Rai era capaz de conducir por caminos pedregosos y de noche, sin perder el control del volante. Aparcamos en un parque de atracciones abandonado para atender las heridas. Lo peor de todo, es que dejamos en esa casa alquilada la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias y eso incluía el botiquín de medicina. Mi amor decidió que una de las mujeres de sus hermanos iría al pueblo a comprar alimento y medicina, no sería reconocida porque nadie sabría cómo es. Rai estaba un tanto afligido, ya que uno de sus hermanos fue asesinado por la policía. Sentí que mi deber era estar con él.

-Lo siento mucho, Rai.

-No, es mi culpa, debimos irnos hace unas semanas. Los vecinos debieron denunciar porque le parecíamos un extraño grupo de inquilinos. Pero no estoy así por la muerte de Rubén, si no que entre las cosas que dejamos en la casa estaba incluida la cámara de fotografías que nos tomamos, en este preciso minuto, a Chase le debe estar llegando las fotos. Descubrirá que tú también estás parte de esto.

-No importa, él verá a una mujer enamorada en compañía de su amor –hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

Los días siguientes íbamos atravesando este territorio. La viuda regresó con la comida y la medicina para los miembros malheridos, dijo que no podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar, el farmacéutico sospechaba demasiado cuando pagó con tanto dinero. Es posible que notifique a la policía. A pesar de tener dinero de sobra, no podíamos estar tranquilos ni dormir en hoteles. Estábamos desesperados y predominaba un mal ambiente. Rai discutió fuertemente con Clay y sus hermanos un día. Los robos siguieron. A cualquier auto que venía, si tenía alimentos era lo primero que saqueábamos y por supuesto, dinero. De esta manera, íbamos cruzando a campo abierto, bordeando caminos peligrosos, dormir y buscar comida sin ser descubiertos. Mientras hacíamos esto, uno de nosotros era asignado a vigilar. Lo he hecho cómo cinco ocasiones en que no he podido dormir para estar atenta a lo que puede suceder. La policía rápidamente nos encuentra pero afortunadamente escapábamos. Sé que murió un policía local cuando reconoció a Rai e iba a hacer la denuncia, no me acuerdo quién dio el tiro. La esposa no se equivocaba, dieron alerta en la ciudad de que posiblemente estuviésemos ahí. Y alguien había visto vendajes cubiertos de sangre en el parque de atracciones, eso fue lo que oí en la radio. La policía nos pisaba los talones. Por fin, llegamos a la ciudad vecina y alquilamos una segunda casa. Pero Rai y yo sabíamos que nuestra tranquilidad duraría poco y marcharíamos rápido. No cometeríamos el mismo error que en CosmosXiaolin. Teníamos que tener mucho cuidado.

-¡Raimundo! ¡Kimiko! ¡Están saliendo en la televisión! –exclamó Omi de repente. Rai soltó un bramido entre dientes cuando reconoció la cara de Chase Young en rueda de prensa.

-...Es lamentable la pérdida que enfrenta la policía por la pérdida de varios compañeros tan valientes a manos de la banda de los Pedrosa. Ahora, sabemos que no han salido del estado, y se ocultan en la ciudad vecina de CosmosXiaolin. Prometo que lo vamos a encontrar, esos criminales no estarán mucho tiempo sueltos. Sospecho que deben de tener cómplices de ninguna otra manera se moverían tan rápido, con esto, participo a todos los ciudadanos que quien ayude a esta banda de ladronzuelo será perseguido y sentenciado a pena de muerte. Mientras tanto, las imágenes que están saliendo a continuación son de unas fotografías que encontramos en una cámara en una de sus "madrigueras", las personas son identificadas como: Raimundo Pedrosa de 25 años y Kimiko Tohomiko también de 25 años, son sujetos altamente peligrosos y están armados, deben ser detenidos y enjuiciados por la ley. Estimo que el juicio será indudablemente la pena máxima. Esta pareja, a la que hemos apodado Raikim no debe ser romantizada ni gozar de simpatía, no olviden que han matado a muchos y pueden hacer lo mismo con usted si sabe dónde ellos se ocultan y lo están encubriendo. Aquí tienen unas declaraciones de Jack Spicer, novio de la ahora criminal Kimiko Tohomiko...

-Kimiko era una mujer muy rara...

-¡¿Qué va hablar ese huevón en medio de todo esto?! No joda… –Raimundo apagó de mala gana la televisión. Lo que yo me di cuenta es que omitieron a los demás miembros de la banda, únicamente estábamos Rai y yo. Nosotros únicamente. Nuestro pellejo era el que valía tanto dinero (prácticamente dio la orden de encontrarnos vivos o muertos, le faltaba por decir que otorgaría cien millones a quien nos entregara). ¿Y había dicho que teníamos fama en el público? ¿Qué éramos una pareja amada y odiada por la gente? ¿será que el sueño de Rai se había hecho realidad y nuestros nombres pasaron a convertirse en una leyenda?...

**...CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**A/N: Okey señores, este el final del capítulo. Así fue señores, Bonnie y Clyde eran queridos por la gente. No mataban a nadie, solo cuando era indispensable que era siempre a policías. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que entre los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Déjenme decirles que me gustó. Quería dejarlo hasta aquí. Adoré las escenas Raikim y algo de acción aquí. Sobre la escena lime entre mis protagonistas. Lo sé, tienen derecho a arrestarme y a condenarme cadena perpetua, pero es que no sé por qué, pero en las adaptaciones de esta historia real resaltan mucho esa parte (no me pregunten por qué). Quería publicar esto ayer, pero no pude y la última parte me temo que no será mañana porque la tengo que escribir. Lie To Me actualizará la semana que viene porque esta es para este especial. Ah, qué lindo es el amor entre Raimundo y Kimiko, supuestamente Bonnie no asesinó a nadie y para no corromper la imagen de Kimiko, lo dejé así. Clyde si asesinó, en la película más famosa de Bonnie y Clyde, él sí quería ser asesino, pero para no corromper la imagen de Raimundo lo justifiqué al igual que en el documental de History Channel (¿no han notado que me gusta verlo como un criminal? Debe de ser por esa loca idea que él tuvo en la serie de pasar al bando oscuro que me gusta, me encanta Dark Rai pana). Los demás monjes y hermanos de Rai son los integrantes de su banda y han tenido alguito de intervención porque recuerden que esto es una historia de amor y un especial del 14 de febrero. Me gustó el final. En el capítulo que viene veremos cómo termina esto. No los sigo mareando. Espero sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos, mis corazones de melón! **


	3. Libre soy

**ºA/N: Con este episodio culminamos mi fic, ¿la policía podrá atrapar a los amantes? ¿o se saldrán con la suya? En estos días estaba viendo que Cinex me pasó una lista de las parejas más románticas del mundo del cine y entre ellas estaba Bonnie y Clyde de la peli de 1967, protagonizada por Warren Beatty y Faye Dunaway, de hecho la película ha sido catalogada como una de las mejores de esta pareja y muchas frases que se han dicho fueron extraídas de esa peli, entonces hice bien en hacer esta adaptación libre para XS. Se me olvidó señalar en el capítulo anterior: Típico, vas a robar un banco, ¡pero antes, te tienes que tomar una foto! No lo inventé, así lo hacían y para no dejar a un lado el hilo cómico de la serie, lo dejé aquí. ¿Un próximo fic rapidito? Como les había dicho antes, quiero escribir **_**49 semanas **_**y estoy pensando hacer una adaptación libre de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (para que tengan una idea, no sé si han visto Pandora Hearts o Kingdom Hearts, una fusión loca, no me he visto la primera y la segunda me leí el manga, créanme que será full metal), aquí nuestra Alicia será Omi (?) y tendrá un estilo parecido para los que vieron la peli de Tim Burton, cercana al estilo de las otras dos, pero más genial. Creo que el fic será protagonizado por Omi y Chase (será como un Good Chase, pero con rasgos del Chase normi), claro que con la intervención de los otros monjes y nuestro querido Jack Spicer y para que sea parecida a Alicia, a lo mejor Wuya es la antagonista principal como si fuera la Reina Roja. Omi y los personajes contemporáneos a nuestra bola de queso tendrán alrededor de 20 y algo de años "para darle más libertad de movimiento". ¿Qué más? Tendrá elementos que recuerden a Alicia y XS, ambientada en Inglaterra (siempre he querido hacer un fic en esta época con Xiaolin Showdown), géneros: Fantasy/Adventure, rated: T, cada personaje más chiflado que el anterior (la cordura de Omi será puesta a prueba) y pienso que el título del fic será: Wonderland, por cierto Omi aquí será un príncipe para más remate. El ego del chico así como su "maravillosa personalidad" jugarán un papel importante. No será un fic largo, si no uno corto: ¿Cómo este? No creo que pase de diez capis, me convienen más hacer estos fics por razones de tiempo. Estoy pensando en dejar los largos los dejaré para temporada de vacaciones como: **_**Mamma Mia, Quiero ser escritora, La traición conoce mi nombre... **_**Hay que ver, hay que ver si la suerte está de mí lado. Les dejaré con eso. Después les traeré el sumario, por ahora imagínense a Omi cayendo por ese agujero por el que cae Alicia y aterriza... No en Wonderland, si no en el Mundo Yin & Yang... **

**Sin embargo, antes tengo que escribir el próximo capi para El Príncipe de los Monstruos y actualizar en esta semana misma Lie To Me como parte de mi rutina continua. Esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

_**Como Bonnie & Clyde**_

**-Parte III: Libre soy-**

Las fotografías que Rai y yo nos tomamos minutos previos a los asaltos fueron publicadas por todo el Estado. Chase omitió las que incluían los otros miembros de la banda. Nosotros éramos los enemigos públicos del gobierno. En esas imágenes salíamos de frente, cualquier persona podía visualizar perfectamente nuestras caras. Rai y yo nos vimos obligados a usar abrigos pesados, sombreros y disfrazarnos para ocultar nuestra identidad y a su vez, entrar en establecimientos y otros lugares públicos, sin ser descubiertos, y oír las noticias sobre la policía y nosotros. De esta manera, nos enterábamos en qué áreas la policía patrullaba para no acercarnos por nada del mundo o mudarnos. Por una parte, me era molesto adaptarte a un sitio y luego dejarlo cuando te encariñabas con él. Rai no tenía ese inconveniente, para él su hogar era el mundo (se crió en un circo en Toberejo, me imagino que habrá viajado a varias partes de Brasil constantemente en un lapso corto). Sin embargo, me gustaba lo que decía la gente sobre nosotros. Unas personas opinaban que mi Rai y yo éramos unos sucios criminales que debían ser condenados a pena máxima. Pero otros estaban escandalizados de estas matanzas insensatas y superfluas, como explicó Chase a la prensa, habíamos atrapado la atención del público, convirtiéndonos en criminales famosos y posiblemente pasaríamos a la historia como leyenda. La sociedad nos comparaba como unos Robin Hood modernos. La gente hablaba sobre nuestros crímenes. De cómo cada una alimentaba el mito de Kimiko y Raimundo: una pareja odiada y admirada al mismo tiempo. La estadística reveló casi un empate de las personas que pedían nuestra muerte, que Chase y la policía era inservible y si de verdad nosotros éramos una amenaza contra el gobierno. Claro, nunca iban a darnos la mayoría de votos. Si bien, fueran o no cierto todo lo que oíamos o veíamos. Raimundo no le importaba.

-¿Sabes qué es la fama, Kimi? –era una pregunta retórica por la pronunciación así que no le respondí- la fama no tiene nada qué ver si estás forrado de billetes o si todos saben quién eres. La fama es cuando nadie te conoce y quieren hacerlo, la fama es cuando hablan de ti, bueno o malo –me di la vuelta y me abracé a su pecho desnudo. Estaba cálido, de inmediato mis dedos comenzaron a explorar su piel bronceada y acariciar sus músculos tonificados. Jesucristo, Rai es tan hermoso-. Una vez llegué a pensar que después de entrar al mundo del crimen, me podía ir despidiendo de la idea de casarme, tener hijos o siquiera enamorarme. Eso cambió cuando te conocí, claro, me gusta cómo vivimos a pesar de que estamos en un vaivén, acorralados por la policía: Podemos estar juntos, viajar juntos de estado en estado, entrenar juntos, trabajar juntos (¿crees que fue mejor haber dicho "asaltar juntos"?), somos jóvenes, nos amamos, tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies, tú y yo compartimos la mayor parte del día y no solo en la noche en un intenso romance, sin haber firmado un papel que dice que estamos casados. No sé por qué, pero la vida de las personas se agria a medida que pasa el tiempo luego que firma ese papel cuando de novios, todo era amor y felicidad, es mejor estar así –Rai se extiende el brazo y acaricia mi espalda desnuda. Me estremezco ante la sensación de placer. Esta fue una de las pocas noches en que Rai y yo pudimos estar tranquilos, juntitos.

-Sí –susurré. Alcé la cabeza, unimos nuestros labios en un beso dulce.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo más que a mi propia vida?

-No, pero suena lindo.

-Bien, señorita Kimiko Tohomiko, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-¡Oh, perdona, no escuché! ¿podrías volverlo a repetir?

-¡No me obligarás a repetir esa frase tan cursi! –gruñó él, me eché a reír. Rai no pudo seguir apretando la mandíbula, fingiendo seriedad, y se rió conmigo.

No se crean que para nosotros era fácil. Muchas veces no pudimos unirnos. Para Rai era bastante difícil y frustrante estar conmigo cuando a su mente acude esas horribles imágenes que sufrió hace siete años, se detenía a la mitad y se apartaba tristemente. Le comprendía, un trauma así debía superarse poco a poco: La punta de un fusil invadiendo tu zona más privada, debe de ser horrible. Yo estaba segura que lo lograría. Quería decirle que dejara de sentirse culpable, que no se avergonzara ni se presionara a sí mismo, pero creí que si lo hacía, lo malinterpretaría como que estaba sintiendo lástima. Y los hombres son de naturaleza orgullosa, mi Rai no era la excepción. Con estos temas son un poco creídos. Por eso me limitaba a acariciarle y a abrazarlo. Rai a veces se dejaba mimar y en otras, salía del cuarto sin verme a la cara al menos. Creo que no solo le comprendía, sino que también me afectaba. En aquella oportunidad, Rai no pudo. Y por primera vez pudo decir unas palabras:

"Al menos no soy un mentiroso". Le hice una sugerencia y él aceptó. Nos desnudamos en las sombras y nos acurrucamos debajo de las cobijas, abrazados. Encima que corríamos con el peligro que la policía viniera a interrumpirnos. También eso contribuía a que él se sienta un poco nervioso. Los pocos días en que sí pudimos terminar juntos, los disfrutamos como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas; como al día siguiente, cuando Rai y yo dormíamos profundamente en los brazos del otro, Omi se infiltró en nuestro cuarto para alertarnos de un pequeño ejército de policías que rodeaba nuestra cabaña. No tuvimos oportunidad de escapar y nos vimos inmersos en un nuevo tiroteo. La policía destruyó varias pertenencias y ventanas. Hubo muertos. La viuda del hermano fallecido de Rai y otra esposa murieron en ese día a causa de una bala perdida. La esposa que había quedado media tuerta, nuevamente recibió impactos de vidrio en su cara. Otro hermano y Jermaine fueron malheridos. Rai les pudo devolver el favor, asesinándolos de un tiro en la cabeza. A veces me olvido que Rai tiene una puntería asombrosa. Huimos nada más Omi, Ping Pong, Shadow, Clay, un tercer hermano, Rai y yo. Seguramente detendrían a Jermaine, a la esposa ciega y a Rodrigo, mi último recuerdo de él fue verlo retorcerse de dolor en un charco de sangre. Una bala de un policía alcanzó su espalda. Jermaine fue herido garrafalmente en un costado, impidiéndole movilidad y nos pidió a los demás huir o si no seríamos todos encarcelados. Efectivamente, pocos días de esta rauda fuga. Se publicaron en titulares del periódico y salió en las noticias que fueron detenidos tres miembros de la banda Raikim. Rodrigo murió mientras trataban de extraerle la bala. Mientras que los otros dos fueron enviados a prisión, actualmente están en la espera de una sentencia. Rai lamentaba la pérdida de su segundo hermano y Jermaine.

Dos días de silencio por la muerte del hermano "preferido" de Rai. Supuestamente, él era muy unido a Rai cuando eran niños y, de adultos, nada cambió. Ahora sólo éramos seis. A pesar de todo, las fotos y los robos continuaron. Así lo hubiera querido mi hermano, dijo Rai.

-A ver, Kimiko, pareces una chica inteligente. ¿Qué tipo de arma es esta?

-Parece una escopeta semiautomática calibre cuarenta y cinco.

-Claro que no.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿no la estás viendo?!

-Esta es un robo a escopeta semiautomática calibre cuarenta y cinco.

Chase difundió un vídeo que grabó una cámara de seguridad que captaba los rostros de Rai y de mí asaltando a un pequeño abasto donde se veía que nos llevábamos comida sin pagar. Jesucristo, este hombre no se cansa. Tuvimos que migrar de esta ciudad, la policía estaba en cualquier esquina armada entre los dientes. El tercer hermano de Rai, Rafael, enloqueció de terror y se escapó de nuestra compañía. Siendo detenido en CosmosXiaolin donde hizo una confesión completa y solicitó ser condenado a cadena perpetua. Ya éramos cinco. Cobarde, gruñó Rai apenas se enteró de la noticia. Ese mismo día, nos enteramos que el gobierno ya tenía poder absoluto de intervenir a nuestra frenética cacería. El alcalde Hannibal Roy Bean cooperaría con el sargento a cargo Chase Young para atraparnos. Contactaron a una mujer de nombre Wuya para dirigir nuestra búsqueda, era una oficial de policía retirada que tenía fama de detectar a distancia cualquier criminal. Parecía que estaba interesaba en nuestro caso para aceptar rápidamente. Habíamos huido a otra ciudad y parecía que perdimos de vista a los policías, pero nos equivocamos. Dos oficiales de policía aparentemente menos experimentados a los que enfrentamos anteriormente, pudieron reconocernos. Casi iban a reportarnos cuando fuimos más rápidos y los atrapamos. El punto era, ¿ qué haríamos con ellos?

-No los mataremos –aclaró Rai- quizás debería llevarlos en uno de mis famosos paseos en automóvil y demostrarle cuán imbécil podría ser la decisión de entregarnos.

-¡Sí, pero antes ¿por qué no nos tomamos una foto con ellos?! –sugerí.

-¡Gran idea, Kimi! Admiro tu creatividad. ¡Clay, una fotografía por favor!

-¡Ustedes están locos! –amedrentó uno de los oficiales.

-Sí... estamos locos –les dio la razón Rai, después de meditar sus palabras un rato.

-Y perdidamente enamorados, oficial... –agregué un segundo luego. Nos tomamos dos fotos con diferentes poses, armados. Sin embargo, Shadow violó las órdenes de Rai y asesinó a uno de los policías de un tiro al corazón. Rai, por supuesto, se enfureció que abrieran fuego sin su consentimiento ya que así perdíamos la potestad de negociar con ellos. Shadow se defendió, no podíamos confiar nuestras vidas en policías. Nos traicionarían. Clay intentó vagamente de pacificar ambas partes y preguntó qué haríamos con el oficial más joven que titiritaba de miedo por el tiro que le dieron a su compañero. Sin remedio alguno, Rai tuvo que asesinar al segundo, dándole la razón finalmente a Shadow. Antes de seguir, Rai puso un ultimátum a la mujer. Si desobedecía otra vez, la expulsaría sin temblarle el pulso. No le importaba si iba a entregarle la policía inmediatamente, no quería trabajar con rebeldes. No obstante, Shadow renunció automáticamente. Quizá lo mejor, mientras estábamos huyendo de CosmosXiaolin. Ella se mostró inconforme con las decisiones de Rai y las discusiones entre ambos eran intolerables. Solo éramos cinco, pero por corto tiempo.

Rai sufrió un golpe duro en comparación con todas las pérdidas anteriores de sus hermanos y amigos juntas cuando Clay fue arrestado. 23 de diciembre, nos reagrupamos para asaltar otro banco cuando nuestra propia jugada se nos fue devuelta y la policía nos esperaba. En la huida final, pudimos huir cuatro. Clay fue detenido. Él era amigo de Rai, le afectó mucho saber que lo había arrestado. Esos días había trabajado mucho con mi libro, escribiendo pequeños poemas. Casi se me había olvidado que cuando me acicalo o escribo, para estar inspirada, canto y a veces bailo. Nunca me di cuenta que Rai me espiaba secretamente. Me detuve cuando alcé la mirada, aterrada (siempre procuro cantar para mí) y allí estaba él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor, no te detengas. Me gusta, continúa, no decepciones a tu fan número uno –seguí cantando mientras terminaba de escribir la última línea, Rai me aplaudió-: ¡bravo!

-Muchas gracias, Rai. Oye, aprovechando que estás aquí, quería pedir tu opinión sobre un poema que escribí –Rai asintió con la cabeza-:

_Así como saboreas el dulce aroma de un perfume veraniego _

_Así como se oye el suave palpitar del viento primaveral _

_Así como ves caer las hojas de los árboles en el período otoñal_

_Así como la piel arde ante el frío del invierno_

_Oirás la historia de Kimiko y Raimundo _

_Los llaman enemigos públicos, asesinos despiadados,_

_Dicen que son ladrones sin corazón, pero en realidad sólo están enamorados_

_Esta es la historia de un hombre honesto y bueno que pagó _

_Injustamente un crimen que jamás cometió_

_Y encerrado durante años, abusos sexuales y torturas sufrió _

_Hasta que finalmente él logró salir _

_Y ahora su venganza comienza a surgir_

_Robos, atracos, secuestros, asesinatos_

_Contra aquellos que, sin piedad, sus sueños le arrebataron_

_Entonces fue cuando conoció a su gran amor_

_Una mujer de alta sociedad y comprometida_

_Que detesta su aburrida vida _

_Nace entre ellos el más puro y sincero sentimiento _

_Así, cansada de malos tratos y enamorada, deja su vida atrás y junto a su amado_

_En el día, asaltan entidades bancarias y comerciales_

_Y de noche, viven intensos y fugaces romances _

_Juntos recorren del este al oeste todo el país_

_Mientras huyen de la policía y sus crímenes son retratados en la presa y en la televisión_

_Sin que la policía pueda solucionarlos de raíz_

_¿Algún día, la policía podrá enjuiciar tras las rejas a la pareja de ladrones o quizá no?_

_Eso no lo sé_

_Pero sí sé, que como Raimundo y Kimiko nunca existirá criminales tan famosos_

_Por eso, sus últimos deseos serán ser enterrados el uno junto al otro_

_¡Qué alivio!, exclamará la policía. Para entonces sus robos jamás serán olvidados_

_Pero sobretodo, el intenso amor que se profesaban, que aquí os dejo en manos._

-Y bien, eso es todo –me reí nerviosa. Rai se veía serio, había concentrado toda su atención en mis palabras como nunca- ¿qué te parece?

-¿Sabes lo qué has hecho allí? –un escalofrío me subió la espalda, temiendo que a mi amor no le gustara-: Acabas de decir mi historia, ahí mismo escribiste toda mi vida, justo ahí. En una ocasión, te dije que alguien iba a hacerlo. ¡Eso es lo que hiciste por mí! Me has hecho a alguien que van a recordar. Gracias, Kim –expresó.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿te gustó?... –pregunté sin creerlo. Rai asintió con la cabeza. No pude evitar soltar un ruido. Para mí, esas palabras tenía un significado importante. Me lancé a sus brazos, presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Rai me devolvió el beso. Nos tumbamos sobre la cama. Se apartó y nos quedamos así. Se me quedó mirando a los ojos, acariciando mis pómulos, detallando cada cosa de mi rostro. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Rai sacó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Me gusta cómo huele tu pelo –dijo acariciándome. Besó el mechón con ternura.

-Oye Rai, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –él asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Qué harías si ocurriera un milagro de repente y que podrías salir de aquí y empezar todo? Desde cero, como si fueras un hombre nuevo. Sin ningún registro o antecedente penal.

-Supongo que lo haría todo diferente. Tal vez me hubiese gustado irme a otro estado, aquí no, me alojaría en una casita y viviría una vida honesta y tranquila... hasta que me aburra y decida asaltar un banco, luego haría a otro estado e iniciaría la misma historia. Aunque si la pregunta era, qué haría si existiera un botón de reinicio, cambiaría varias cosas, pero jamás cambiaría el haberte conocida. Debo darle créditos a mi trabajo, que de no ser que andaba de infiltrado, no te hubiera conocido, nunca me habría enamorado, nunca conocería lo que era el verdadero amor.

-Sí, tampoco me gustaría borrarte de mi vida para siempre y hablaba en serio –Rai desvía la mirada y se va, me levanto- espera, Rai, ¿qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo?

-No, tú no tienes la culpa. Kimiko, he estado pensándolo y tengo otra loca propuesta.

-¿De qué trata?

-Mi banda se ha desintegrado. Nada más te tengo a ti y a los hermanos, no somos casi nada. Ya te dije que mi objetivo era ser famoso, lo logré, salgo todos los días en las noticias de los periódicos y en la tele; no me interesaba robar en sí y no tiene chiste ya... Creo que me voy a retirar, pero no lo haré si tú no vas conmigo: Kimiko, quiero que te vayas conmigo a otro país. No sé a cuál, no lo he decidido, empero, quiero alejarme de aquí para siempre y reiniciar mi vida: Quiero ser un ciudadano recto y honesto, trabajar decentemente, contigo a mí lado, hermosa. Nos casáremos, tendremos nuestra casa o apartamento a nuestro nombre, lleváremos una vida tranquila y quién sabe, tendríamos niños en un futuro, ¿qué dices? No pienso hacer ningún plan si no estás incluida en él. Si la respuesta es no, yo... no sé...

-Rai, Rai, mi ladrón, mi príncipe, mi amor, mi corazón: A dónde tú vayas, yo te seguiré sin importarme a dónde sea y cuándo sea, no me importa lo que venga. Si quieres ser ladrón, te apoyo y robaré bancos contigo o si quieres trabajar decentemente, te apoyaré igualmente y yo también trabajaré. Además, me gusta la idea de formar una familia juntos así como también empuñar un arma, si lo que quieres es eso, hagámoslo –rodeé mis brazos en torno a sus hombros. Él me sujetó de la cintura. Nos comenzamos a mecer.

-Amo que seas comprensiva, Kimiko. Pero quiero anteponer una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero cometer un último robo, uno histórico, el último de la banda de los Pedrosa. Quiero asegurarme que nadie se olvide de nosotros, solo eso y nos olvidaremos de los robos, armas y de Chase.

-¿A ti cómo si te gustan los robos en el fondo, eh? –inquirí.

-No, no me gusta. Quiero ser famoso nada más, llamar la atención, lo que me gusta es que la policía se saque los ojos en mi busca, activa mi adrenalina, soy un chico muy energético ¿sabes? –sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Está decidido. Un robo más.

Rai y yo hicimos esa proposición a los hermanos. Ellos no parecían muy conformes con la idea de dejar su vida de rufianes (a ellos sí les gustaba robar), pero accedieron puesto que respetaban a Rai como líder y sería un honor para ambos hacer un trabajo más. Les inquirí si alguna vez habían pensado en la idea de que encuentren a una familia que los adopte y los quiera, pues están muy jóvenes. Pero disintieron con la cabeza. Les gustaba esa vida y por nada del mundo la cambiarían. Rai quería robar a un centro comercial, no cualquiera si no el más caro y exquisito de todo el país. La Torre de Tornami. Asaltaríamos las tiendas y huiríamos. Omi admitió que si robábamos ahí y salíamos vivos, si seríamos leyenda. Ese lugar contemplaba una seguridad máxima y los objetos que vendían, no es por nada, pero son muy valiosos. Yo he oído de ese lugar. Jamás entré ahí a comprar, ahora sí entraré a robar. Robaríamos en horas de la tarde, alrededor de la cinco. Logramos infiltrarnos. Rai disparó a todos los vidrios de aparadores, éste se hizo añicos contra el piso. Las personas se echaron abajo. Los hermanos y yo nos esparcimos a tomar lo primero que encontráramos. Yo, por mi parte, me detuve en la joyería (me gustan las joyas). No nos daría tiempo de revisar todo el centro comercial, solo fuimos a por las tiendas de la planta baja. Atacamos a los guardias. Y se llamó a la policía. Sin embargo, era una emboscada de los policías. Nos sorprendió que supieran qué íbamos a atracar aquí. Esta idea apenas la desarrollamos a un día del robo. Las patrullas bloquearon las entradas y salidas de emergencias habidas y por haber. Impidiéndonos escapar. ¡Estábamos acorralados por cuantiosos policías!

-¡Estamos rodeado! ¡no tenemos a dónde ir! ¡¿qué haremos?!

-_¡Raimundo Pedrosa! ¡Kimiko Tohomiko! Están rodeados, no pueden escapar, entréguense y nadie saldrá herido o de lo contrario..._

-¡¿O QUÉ?! ¡¿NOS MATARÁN?! –rugió Rai-. Más quisiera morir, que volver a la cárcel.

-_¡Raimundo Pedrosa! ¡Kimiko Tohomiko! Salgan, estamos esperando. _

Soltaron una bomba lacrimógena en la que fuimos afectados Rai y yo solamente por estar más cerca. El humo ardía y se me metía por los ojos, comenzando a picarme. No tardé en llorar. Estábamos indefensos y los representantes de la ley abrieron fuego desde distintas direcciones sin compasión. No sabíamos a dónde iban, ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba y me alcanzaron una pierna. El impacto me arremetió contra el piso. Sollozando de dolor y agonizando, llamé a mi amor. Detrás de mis párpados veía mundo de encantos multicolores y el dolor me punzó. Enfurruñaba los dedos, gritaba, lloraba.

-¡Rai! ¡Rai! ¡¿dónde estás?! –tosí. No podía ni hablar ni moverme, únicamente mi cerebro era el que funcionaba correctamente.

-¡Kimiko! ¡Kimiko! ¡¿cariño, te hirieron?! ¡Kim, mi amor!

-¡¿Raimundo?! ¡¿Kimiko?! ¡¿por qué se han escondido?!

Escuché la voz de Ping Pong. No pude responder. Rai se desplomó a mi lado. Entreabrí los ojos. Los efectos de la bomba iban sucumbiendo, pero todavía no podía distinguir bien. ¡Oh por Dios! Noté que Rai estaba herido. Una bala tocó su hombro.

-¡¿Raimundo, te hirieron?!

-No te preocupes, sé que la cagué, pero estaré bien –gimió.

-¡Raimundo, Kimiko, debemos huir! ¡La policía vendrá! –Raimundo trató de levantarme, es obvio que ninguno de los hermanos podría cargar con mi peso, pero tampoco Rai en esas condiciones.

-¡Rai, es inútil, vete con ellos! ¡Escápate, yo estaré bien!

-¡NO! –gritó- ¡me rehúso a dejarte a ti también, no a ti, amor mío! –hizo un segundo intento en cargarme y sacarme del centro comercial, los policías disparaban por doquier. Ping Pong saltó, casi le disparaban. Rai volvió a caer conmigo.

-¡Raimundo! ¡¿qué hacemos?! Eres nuestro líder, dinos.

-_Váyanse._

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que oyeron. No pienso irme de aquí sin mi Kimi, no la abandonaré, moriré aquí con ella si así lo dispone o me llevarán preso, pero no me separé de mi amor. Sálvense ustedes, no cuestionen mi mandato –Omi y Ping Pong intercambiaron miradas y se fueron corriendo sin mirar atrás. Salvando sus vidas.

-¡FUE UN PLACER HABER TRABAJADO CON USTEDES! –exclamaron al unísono, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía de esos simpáticos hermanos. Los policías no cesaron en disparos. Raimundo se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Los dos temblábamos, él lloraba y tosía igual que yo. Nos veíamos a los ojos con amor. Esperando que una bala nos matara. El calor de su amor, sus ojos tiernos y su sonrisa débil hacían que me olvidaran del dolor que sacudía mis huesos y músculos. Rai se rió entre dientes.

-Bien, parece que no viviremos como dioses.

-Pero moriremos juntos, qué mejor forma de morir. La muerte nos bendecirá como amiga y nos unirá para siempre, ya sea que tengo ascender al paraíso azul o entrar en el infierno, si es contigo, estoy dispuesta a todo –admití.

-Perdóname, Kim.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –arqueé una ceja.

-Porque dejé que esto pasara, debí haberte rechazado cuando me invitaste decir, nunca debí haberte propuesto que te vinieras conmigo. De lo contrario, moriría el día de hoy yo.

-No lo hagas, aunque no lo hubieras propuesto, tal vez yo hubiera dicho para escapar juntos y si me rechazaras, insistiría hasta que me dijeras que sí. Entiende que entre nosotros hay una conexión irrompible, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pase lo que pase: Te amo, Raimundo Pedrosa –entrelacé mis dedos con los de él- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, no me arrepiento haberte conocido ni ninguna de las anteriores decisiones que he tomado que me han llevado hasta aquí. Estaba muerta, era un fantasma, no tenía propósitos que alcanzar, no tenía sueños que perseguir, odiaba mi vida hasta que apareciste; trajiste la felicidad y el amor contigo: Así como las flores son endulzadas, por el sol y el rocío, este mundo es más brillante por la vida de personas como tú –acaricié su mejilla. Él sostuvo mi mano, sus dedos se deslizaron en el dorso de mi mano. Estaba llorando, pero en esta vez las bombas lacrimógenas no tenían nada que ver.

-Te amo, Kimiko Tohomiko. El peor día de mí vida... tú me enseñaste que el mañana puede ser aún mejor, tampoco me arrepiento de los días en que compartimos juntos –él se inclinó. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué. Una lluvia de balas atraviesa el edificio mientras mi amor y yo compartíamos un beso apasionado, como si nuestras vidas dependiera de ello, quizá era el último que podíamos tener...

_Tercera persona (P.O.V)_

El jefe de policía dio una señal de alto. Los disparos cesaron finalmente. Hubo un momento de silencio. Preguntó a sus hombres quién había ordenado disparar sin su autorización, en ese edificio hay mínimo cien personas con el riesgo de morir disparadas o malheridas. Les dio una nueva orden, los policías entraron a registrar, ayudar a los recluidos a desalojar el centro comercial, reportar el número de muertos, llamar una ambulancia y sobretodo, hallar los cadáveres de Kimiko Tohomiko y Raimundo Pedrosa. Las personas iban saliendo. Una ambulancia se asomó a una esquina. Pero los cuerpos de la pareja criminales no fueron encontrados bajo los escombros. El jefe de policía se tapa el rostro con una mano e informa a su central, Chase Young.

-Espero que hayas acertado con tu deducción, Shadow –dijo a la vil traidora. A cambio de perdonar su vida, debía traicionar a Raimundo y a Kimiko. Chase prometió que si lo hacía, su sentencia sería reducida por medio de sus influencias a lo que Shadow no dudó en pactar con el sargento de inmediato; recibió una llamada- ¿sí?... Ajá, ¿los encontraron? ¿muertos? –Chase se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se desorbitaron del horror y pegó un salto de su silla- ¡¿cómo que no sabes, entonces para qué te pago, maldito descarriado?! ¡¿_qué han huido_?! ¡¿PERO CÓMO FUE POSIBLE SI ESTABAN RODEADOS?! ¡NO PODÍAN ESCAPAR!

_París, Francia_

Mientras Chase escupía en su café literalmente, incrédulo por la noticia recibida. Ordenó a sus policías, horas más tardes, después de hacer una serie de declaraciones a la prensa y en la televisión, a realizar una persecución frenética contra los dos ladrones, debían capturarlos vivos o muertos. Buscaron debajo de cada piedra en cada estado, nada. Es como si aquellos fugitivos se desaparecieron como si jamás hubieran existido. "¡¿Dónde podrían estar?!", se preguntaba Chase con los ojos inyectados en sangre sin poder dormir tranquilo. Lo que no sabía, es que en Francia, al día siguiente, en la noche, alrededor de las ocho, se presentó una situación particular en uno de sus bancos más prestigiosos. A la caja, se acercó una pareja de jóvenes con trajes muy abrigados...

-¿Sí?

-La señorita de la minifalda es Kimiko Tohomiko y yo soy Raimundo Pedrosa. Y esto es un asalto, no se moleste en llamar a la seguridad, me temo que han tomado un pequeño receso.

-¡¿Ustedes?! –exclamó sorprendida la mujer, luego de percibir que su intento de llamar a seguridad fue en vano. Su fama había traspasado fronteras aparentemente-: ¡¿no eran que estaban muertos?!

-Pues resulta que estamos tan malditos que ni en el infierno mismo nos soporta y estamos de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

-Ahora, si quiere ahorrarse tantas molestias, señora, le sugiero que entregue todo el dinero a la maleta de mi compañera.

La mujer no era ninguna boba, apenas distinguió que aquellos enamorados iban armados, ni un segundo dudó en sacar todo el dinero y dárselos. Los clientes se inmovilizaron del terror al descubrir que estaban atracando el banco. Pero no querían ninguna de sus pertenencias. Apenas obtuvieron lo que querían, tendrían que salir de repente. La policía vendría pronto. Raimundo podría escuchar las sirenas acercarse. Salieron del banco a zancadas. Kimiko no podía correr igual que antes, tenía apenas un día en que recibió atención médica su pierna y era imposible decir que estaría de mil maravillas al otro día. Su novio lo notó, él también se encontraba convaleciente, pero la necesidad de dinero los obligó a actuar rápido.

-Te dije que te quedaras en reposo, Kimi, ¿pero tú escuchas? No.

-¡Tonterías! No iba a dejar que te divirtieras sin mí, Rai.

-Si ese médico pagano no hizo bien su operación, te juro que no necesitaré de mi arma para asesinarlo.

-No te preocupes, cariño, estaré bien.

-¡Maldición! La motocicleta está aparcada a una cuadra, tendremos que correr y la policía se aproxima...

Una estampida de patrullas comenzó a corretear a la pareja. Raimundo miró de reojo a su compañera, cojeando, él extendió la mano y ella la agarró. No la soltaría menos que nunca. Minutos posteriormente de que los disparos terminaron y la policía entró a registrar como loca. Raimundo sacó una fuerza irreconocible, conmovido por las palabras de su amada y consiguieron esconderse sin ser vistos. Se fueron en taxi, amenazando de muerte al chófer si no los llevaba con un doctor al que Raimundo conocía por razones obvias. Los atendió a ambos, pagaron con dinero robado. No esperaron para irse de CosmosXiaolin, Raimundo creía que podría efectuar un movimiento para rehacer la banda si viajaban a Francia. Y ese día, todos se enterarían que Raimundo y Kimiko seguían vivos y todavía les faltaba mucho por conocer, personas que ver y cosas que robar. La linda pareja, tomada de manos, llegó a la moto. Se subieron. Raimundo echó andar el motor. Antes de partir, justamente cuando Kimiko se ajustaba el casco. Él le lanzó una proposición:

-Oye, Kimi, si sobrevivimos a esta oportunidad ¿te parece bien que vayamos a comer juntos a un restaurant encantador que vi cuando llegamos como una cita?

-¡Oh Rai, me encantaría!

-Está hecho, agárrate fuerte de mí y no te sueltes –exclamó sonriente la chica.

-Por nada del mundo.

Así, la pareja escapa en motocicleta, perseguida por un centenar de policías. Ella se abraza a la cintura de su verdadero amor, mientras una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. De esta manera, Raimundo y Kimiko no murieron como sus casi homónimos, sobrevivieron: Finalmente ha triunfado el poder del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Qué final más cursi, pero que lindo. Como leyeron, Bonnie y Clyde murieron al ser traicionados por uno de sus miembros, les tendieron una trampa y murieron en el tiroteo. Aquí fui más compasiva, Raimundo y Kimiko huyeron, se escaparon en moto y continuaron asaltando, de lo más enamorados. Igual que el vídeo de Britney Spears. Me encantaron las escenas, ese final en que se besaban apasionadamente mientras una lluvia de balas penetraba el lugar, fue impresionante. Disfruté armando el diálogo, lo siento si fue algo irrealista. Y no me critiquen mucho el poema, por favor, no soy tan buena en esto. Da igual, adoré crear este fic. Fue muy lindo. Esperando que este fic les haya fascinado tanto como a mí, ¡nos leemos en otro si Dios quiere! ¡Ciao, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
